Clinical Love
by DurinsDaughters
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a regular seventeen year old just like everyone else, except he has diabetes. And one day his world is turned upside down when Blaine Anderson transfers to McKinley and they eventually fall for each other, which is all great except Kurt hasn't told Blaine he has diabetes yet, and Kurt does everything he can to keep it that way..but not everything goes as planned.
1. Clinical love

**Hey everyone Meagan here! this is my first story ever posted on and I am really excited for people to read it! I really wanted to write this story because I have to deal with having diabetes myself, and I thought it would be interesting to write a story with one of them having it! **

**So I will stop talking now, and let you read the story!**

**Enjoy! **

Kurt Hummel was first diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes when he was eight years old, And after his eighth birthday his mother died in a car accident, and a few months after that he was in the park with his father and he collapsed. He was taken to hospital right away, and once kurt was awake doctors took endless amounts of blood from him and kept quite about what was wrong with him.

Until hours later they finally broke it to his father that his little boy had a clinical illness and his blood was running too high and that is why he fainted in the park later that day, that was the second time he has ever seen his father cry, the first being when he got the news that his mother had been in a terrible accident. Lets just say this wasn't a good year for the Hummels.

At first Kurt really didn't understand Diabetes at all, but what eight year old would?

He was in the hospital for awhile, and he was taught many things there.

He learned that his pancreas didn't work like everyone else's did and that he would need to inject himself with insulin for him to survive, and that he would need to check his blood and to be extra careful about the stuff that he eats for now on.

The part that the doctors and burt thought would be the hardest part for kurt to do would be giving himself a needle of insulin, most children have a low tolerance to pain and this part was always the hard part for most diabetic children, but surprisingly Kurt reacted well to the needle and soon he was doing it to himself with no trouble.

The actual hardest part was having to transition Kurt to eat healthier foods, because like most children they love sugar but that wasn't a option for Kurt to have all the time, but his father would be their to help him through all of this, he wasn't leaving.

After two weeks Kurt was finally released from the hospital, they felt very comfortable that they could do this on their own.

But Burt would be lying if he said the first week back home was easy, Kurt was whiney and tired and moody all the time and he would wake up sweating and screaming some nights.

It was a nightmare for the both them, and burt hated to see his son like this, he hated that his son had to go through this so young and it angered him that he couldn't do more to help his son. but as time passed Kurt matured with his diabetes and things got progressively easier.

Getting back to present time, Kurt was now seventeen years old and a senior in high school, he enjoyed many things like singing and fashion and vogue.

He attends school at William McKinley high and he is in his schools glee club the New Directions and he is also a cheerleader on the cheerios, and besides being the only kid at his school with diabetes, he was also the openly gay kid at Mckinley too.

Surprisingly for Kurt telling people he was gay wasn't as hard as telling people he had diabetes. Some people just didn't understand his condition, he rarely ever told anybody he had diabetes. Only his close friends in the glee club and some teachers know about his condition.

It wasn't that he was ashamed of it, it was just always so hard to explain it to people who just don't understand what he goes through everyday and then he has to go through having people telling him how sorry they are for him and Kurt rather not have to go through that.

Also a another big reason for him not telling everyone is that people already at Mckinley have one reason to hate him and treat him like shit, so he didn't want to give them a another reason to hate him, if he wasn't on the cherrios and his best friend wasn't Santanna lopez he would be dead at this school.

"Hey Porcelain, I saw you breathing heavy after practice are you okay?" Santanna asked concerned as she pulled her shirt over her head. Kurt took another drink from his water bottle and looked to his best friend

"Im fine tana" She raised an eyebrow at him "You sure boo? You know If your lying to me, I'll go all lima heights on your ass" Kurt chuckled and closed his water bottle and wiped the last bit of sweat from his forehead

"You know I would never lie to you Tana, I just went too fast today in practice without taking any breaks, I will be fine" He grabbed his sweaty towel and uniform and shoved it in his bag.

"Hummel I know you don't like taking breaks and shit but you need to slow down and take breaks for your health, please just take care of yourself, I don't want to be left alone with all these losers" He smirked.

"Man Lopez you're acting mighty sappy today, when is Brittany getting back again? I can't take all this sappy tana anymore" She glared and threw her towel at him.

"She is back in a week, and let me tell you once she gets back I am taking her straight to my room and I am going to fu-" "OKAY stop! I don't need to hear the raunchy details tana." She laughed taking her hair out of her pony tale. "Go home Hummel" He smiled giving her a hug "See you tomorrow, text me" He left the changing rooms heading to his car.

Once he was settled in his car he was really nervous to see what his blood was at, so he pulled out his meter and tested his blood. 4.0 .

He sighed he was so close to being low, maybe he should of took a break in rehearsals today, with cheerios practice and glee club rehearsals practically always on the same day he was always run down and tired which was not good for his health at all.

He put away his meter in his bag and popped in one of his sugar tablets into his mouth to get his blood to rise and he started his car and started his drive home.

He pulled into his driveway and got into his house quickly, Kurt was half way up the stairs when his father called his name.

"Kurt get down here" Kurt sighed and made his way to the kitchen where his dad and his step mother were getting ready for dinner.

Kurt opened the kitchen door and leaned on it "What dad?" Burt looked to his son and rolled his eyes "You know what Kurt, its dinner time" Kurt sighed "Im not hungry" He said not making eye contact with his father while playing with a loose string on his sweater.

He heard his father sigh " You have to eat dinner Kurt" He said sternly. Kurt looked up to his father "Dad I had a long day, I just want to take some Ambien and go to bed"

"Kurt honey you have to eat" Carole said moving him towards the table. He groaned.

"Buddy we are only looking out for your health" His father said giving him a half smile, Kurt crossed his arms and sat down at the table, he knew they were right, he needed to eat dinner. "Fine" Carole smiled "Thank you sweetheart" She said kissing him on the temple.

Being a teen with diabetes was hard, you already have all these hormones inside of you that are hard enough to deal with, but once you add diabetes into that mix, it was torture.

"I will go get your needle and meter" Carole said sweetly leaving the kitchen. He turned to look at his father and he gave him a small smile "So how is school going?"

Kurt sighed leaning his head against his hand. "The kids are mean and cruel but my friends and the cheerios make everything worth it" Burt frowned.

"You will tell me if something bad happens right?" Kurt nodded just about to respond when carole came in with his stuff. "Here you go sweetheart" he smiled graciously at her taking his stuff, and his father patted his hand giving him the look meaning they will talk more about this later.

After dinner Kurt excused himself from the table, he really needed to get his homework done, he was falling way behind.

Glee club and the cheerios have really taken a lot of his time, so when he got to his room his pulled out his homework and started to work until hours later Kurt stopped working and groaned throwing his text book across the room.

He couldn't read another algebra question without wanting to throw himself out the window. He could put off doing his homework for another couple days he said to himself, he was running himself ragged he needed to rest before doing it all again tomorrow.

Kurt laid back on his bed and closed his eyes about to fall asleep when his phone sounded off. He groaned loudly as he opened his eyes, he looked around his bed until he found his phone and saw that Santana was calling him.

"This better be important Tana I was trying to sleep" he said irritated.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch princess, I was just phoning to see how you were doing, sorry for caring" She huffed into the phone, he sighed.

"im sorry tana! I didn't mean to snap at you, its just that glee club and the cheerios have me exhausted every week, and I am really stressed because i am so far behind on a lot of homework and I am just so tired, I am so fucking tired tana" he nearly sobbed into the phone.

"baby its okay, I have an idea since tomorrow is Friday we could go shopping after school then we can have a besties sleep over" Kurt wiped the tear that was falling down his cheek and smiled "Id like that very much, thank you tana"

"Anytime Hummel, anyways I need to re dye my hair I will see you tomorrow" He stretched his body and looked at the clock beside his bed, it was late he really needed to sleep.

"See ya love you" "Love you too lady". He threw his phone on his bed and let out a loud yawn, he picked up his meter from his night stand and quickly checked his blood.

He smiled reading the meter, 6.1 . His blood was perfect right now.

He took off his shirt and searched around for his night time insulin to keep him stable during the night.

He found it on his dresser and opened it up taking his needle out and walking towards his full body mirror looking at himself, Kurt looked closely at his body, he thought he had an okay body. Since being on the cheerios he has gained a lot more muscle and he was very happy about that.

His eyes then drifted to his stomach and he frowned looking at the needle holes and bruises on his stomach. Kurt hated them more then anything, he has always been so insecure about that part of his body. He rarely ever took his shirt off because of it and if he had too, he made sure to do it when no one else was around. Kurt then sighed and then gave himself insulin and slowly tucked himself in bed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**Did you love it? Hate it? I want to know! Leave a review for me to read! I would really love some advice and to see what you guys would like to happen in the story! My goal is to try to update every sunday for you guys! If not I will let you know! Until next time my friends!**


	2. Gay Babies

**Hello everyone! I hope you guy's enjoyed last chapter!**

** I am so thankful for all the reviews I got! i really enjoyed reading your guy's feedback!**

**But before I continue I want to address a certain review I got. **

**(**Shouldn't Kurt have insulin pomp? The needle has to be changed quite rare, and he can also give himself shots into his thights, so he can let his belly heal. Do you know somebody with diabetes I ? It would be interesting seeing Kurt's life based pn somebody's real experiences... please keep writing:)**) - No Kurt doesn't need to have an insulin pump, I don't have one yet.. but maybe I will give him one in the future. Also their are four key places to give yourself insulin. Arms, Stomach, lower back and thigh. I give shots in my stomach, And Kurt will do the same (I will change it up if I feel like it) And lastly if you haven't caught on by now you will realise that i have diabetes and I know exactly what I am talking about when it comes to this stuff, and i am also using some of my experiences in this fic to make it more authentic and to show people what diabetics have to deal with. I hope i cleared things up for you! and thank you for reading!**

**This chapter is a bit longer then last chapter, so i hope that's okay! i just had a lot to write about!**

**Also i will be updating on Friday next week instead of sunday because i am going away Saturday till Tuesday and wont be able to update on sunday so i will just update early. ( not like anyone would mind really!) XD haha**

**Also we are finally introduced to Blaine this chapter, he doesn't talk a lot this chapter but you get to know some of his backstory! and Kurt get all hot and bothered for blaine as well ...wanky... and i promise Blaine will be in it more next chapter!**

**Anyways enjoy!**

Light shined brightly through kurt's window and he squinted his eyes and covered his face with his pillow, Kurt was not ready to get up right now.

He laid asleep in silence for a couple of minutes until his alarm clock went off , he groaned loudly knowing he had to get up now because if he didn't, he wouldn't be able to get up later.

He took the pillow off his face and pressed snooze on the alarm clock. He opened his eyes then squinted them quickly again, eyes still not adjusted to the light. Kurt let out a yawn and pulled himself out of bed and checked his blood and had a quick shower to start his long day.

After putting on his cheerios uniform and styling his hair to perfection, Kurt dragged himself downstairs into the kitchen quickly to grab juice and a apple.

"Kurt you got to eat something more for breakfast" Burt said sipping his coffee.

"Dad not today, I am not hungry I just need to get to school and meet Santana " He said walking towards the kitchen door.

"Kurt your health his more important then meeting Santana right now" Burt said sternly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned towards his father.

"Get of my back dad, could you stop harping on me about eating for one day, its getting annoying" He said to his father angrily.

Burt crossed his arms. "Don't talk back to me Kurt, I know whats best for you" Kurt then crossed his own arms "I know whats best for me dad, I know what I am doing so leave me alone" He turned around and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Stop acting like a child Kurt, grow up" Kurt groaned and turned around stopped again. " I am not acting like a child! And I will grow up when you stop telling me what to do all the damn time!" He stopped his foot

"watch your mouth Kurt! and I am the parent and this is my house and as long as you live here I will continue telling you what to do and you will listen !" Kurt huffed " You know what dad? I am done" He said walking towards the front door.

"Don't you dare walk away from me Kurt Elisabeth hummel" Burt said following kurt, but Kurt just grabbed his jacket and bag.

"I need to get to school" he said blankly.

"I am not done talking about this Kurt" Kurt opened the door and stood their for a second before saying "i am" he shut the door and walked to his car in silence.

The whole car ride to school, he sat their regretting everything he said to his father. He felt so guilty, he knew his father was only trying to make sure he was healthy, but with hearing his father say it everyday was just getting on his nerves and Kurt just snapped.

Kurt was so close to just turning around and going home to apologise to his father. But he decided against it, his father would probably be on his way to the shop by now and they both needed some time to cool off and recuperate themselves.

Once Kurt got to school he saw Santana leaning against their lockers arms crossed ready to burst with anger.

He walked up to her slowly until she spotted him and glared at him. "Where have you been Hummel? I have been standing here alone for fifteen minutes wondering where your ass is.. Do you know how lame I looked just standing here? I looked like a fucking friendless loser Kurt, I can't believe yo-" Kurt practically launched himself into Santana arms.

"I am so sorry Santana, so sorry" He sobbed into her arms.

And even though she was a little mad at him for making her wait, she still comforted her best friend, she soothed him and walked him towards the bathrooms. "Shhh baby shh".

Once they entered the bathrooms Santana sent glares to the girls occupying the space and they all left as fast as they could.

She then leant Kurt against the bathroom sink and grabbed some tissues from her bag and wiped Kurt tears

"Honey tell me whats wrong" She said while wiping his tears.

Santana had the reputation at school as being the hugest cold hearted bitch, which was true... but sometimes she also had the biggest heart, expecially when it came to her best friend.

Kurt stopped crying and sniffled " Dad and I got into a huge fight this morning, and I was so rude to him tana, after everything he has done for me and I return it by being such a horrible son to him" Santana frowned.

"Kurt you're not a horrible son, yeah you can be a brat sometimes but papa bear loves you" Kurt looked to the floor.

"Tana you didn't hear some of the stuff I said to him, I feel like such a bad person" Santana grabbed both of his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.

"Kurt i bet you both said stuff you're not proud of, and I bet you both feel like crap. But everything will be alright, when you both get home you guys will talk it out and everything will be okay because you both love each other a lot okay?" He nodded.

"Thanks tana, you always know what to say" she smiled "I have a gift, I know" He smirked.

"Do you think we could postpone our sleepover to another night once everything is settled?" She smiled.

"Yeah that's fine but your going to be making me cookies to make up for making me wait for your ass" He smirked again "Whatever you say satan".

First two periods went by fast and soon Kurt and Santana were sitting with their fellow glee clubbers at lunch, they were silently eating their lunches until Finn and Puck joined them.

"Hey guys did you hear?" Finn asked everyone .

"Hear what?" Sam said curiously.

"Blaine Anderson is transferring here " Kurt looked up in confusion.. blaine who?

"You mean "the Blaine Anderson" Dalton academy football champion and glee club star?" Rachel asked excited, Finn nodded.

"No way" Sam fanboyed.

Kurt then looked to Santana and said "You have any idea who their talking about tana?" she shook her head "No clue"

"Do you have any idea why he is transferring to a dump like this?" Sam asked.

"Well apparently a couple weeks ago he came out to his parents, and mama and papa Anderson didn't like that so much, so they took him out of school and were going to force him to go to one of those gay therapy places where they torture people, but Blaine's older brother Cooper found out about what his parents were going to do with his little brother and he was furious and ended up getting custody of Blaine, I heard he didn't have to fight very hard because his parents practically gave blaine away to him" Puck said, Kurt covered his mouth in shock of this news.

"That is so horrible" Mercedes said out, and Finn nodded continuing

"So after that blaine moved here to Lima with his brother to start over , and last I heard he was doing better and he was happy" Finn said shoving his burger into his mouth.

Soon the conversation of Blaine Anderson died down and Santana turned to Kurt.

" Hey are you okay, you're a little quite?" He sighed.

"I am just thinking about that Blaine kid, I feel so bad about what he had to go through and it makes me so thankful to have such an open minded dad, but I just wish he be accepted by his family too" she frowned.

"Kurt not everyone is going to accepted by their familes but I am sure his brother accepts him and he might have some really awesome friends that accept him too, and besides if he's hot you and him can get your gay on together" Kurt turned bright red.

"TANA be quite" She laughed.

"don't act like you aren't just a little bit excited that another gay guy will be going to McKinley, and that he might be super hot and that you might make a lot of gay babies with him" Kurt's face was all red and he wanted to die.

"I hate you satan" She smirked and moved closer to Kurt holding him close.

"Noooo you loveee meeee kurtiieeeee and most importantly you're going to loveeee blaine Anderson" She gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek and got up and walked away.

All his friends stared at him in confusion, Kurt just simply shrugged and got up to find his crazy best friend.

The rest of the school day ended rather quickly, and Kurt was glad that Coach sue cancelled practice today , he only had glee club to get through.

He sat in the back with Santana chatting aimlessly until Rachel turned around to talk to them.

" Hey I need to talk to you guys" Santana sighed.

"what is it hobbit?" Rachel ignored the comment and spoke again.

"I heard from Jacob Ben Israel that Blaine Anderson replaced Finn as Quarterback on the team, and from experience I know Finn is going to be really upset so if you two could try and be supportive of him that would be gre-" Rachel was cut off by loud voices at the door, Finn walked in with puck and had his arm around a dark haired boy smiling and laughing.

Kurt assumed it was Blaine Anderson and he was gorgeous.

"Yeah he looks simply heart broken princess" Santana teased laughing in her chair, Rachel glared at her and looked to Finn.

"Hey guys this is Blaine Anderson and he's new here and he wants to join glee!" Finn said excitedly, and stopped talking when his girl friend approached him.

"Finn honey I heard the terrible news and I am so sorry" Rachel said sadly.

Finn quirked his eyebrows totally confused. " What terrible news?" She frowned.

"you getting replaced as quarterback by that blaine kid" Rachel glared to the boy beside Finn.

Finn crossed his arms and spoke sternly "Well that Blaine kid is an amazing player and I am honored to be playing on the same team as him, quarterback or not I am fine" Rachel was literally speechless at her boyfriends words

"What a dumbass right Kurt?" Santana laughed back into her chair, she got no response from Kurt, he usually always laughed when she made fun of Rachel.

She turned to look at Kurt and smirked when she caught him openly staring at Blaine.

"You better wipe the drool off your face before someone notices you staring at Blaine hottiepants" Kurt snapped out of his bubble and blushed.

He didn't mean to stare at Blaine but he was so gorgeous, he was tall and brudy with dark curly hair and he had capturing hazel eyes which made Kurts knees go weak and he was wearing a tank top which showed off his muscles perfectly.

Blaine Anderson was a god.

And Kurt couldn't help but stare at him, he just wanted to thread his fingers through that mane of curls.

"You totally want him to fuck you Hummel" Santana teased, and Kurt lightly hit her on the shoulder "Be quite Tana".

She laughed "admit it you think Anderson is total hot" She whispered to him.

"And you totally want to get your man kisses on with him, I bet he's a screamer what do you think?" Santana teased and Kurt let out a loud squeak in shock of Santana's words.

Everyone in the classroom then turned to them in confusion, Kurt then turned beat red noticing everyone watching him act like a complete fool but what really made him blush was catching Blaine staring at him smiling at him softly.

Kurt groaned in embarrassment hiding his head between his knees, Santanna laughed hard and smirked.

"Whats going on?" Finn asked concerned, Santana looked at Finn still a huge smirk on her face then she looked down to Kurt then to blaine then back to finn.

"Kurt's having... problems controlling his... hormones right now" She tried to hold in her laugher but failed, she was then pinched hardly by Kurt.

"Tana shut up" he mumbled.

She rolled her eyes.

Finn who was totally oblivious to what was going on took what Santana said as a sign of panic.

He ran up to Kurt and shook him " Kurt dude are you okay? are having one of your low things?".

Kurt lifted his head up, and reveled his red face and shook his head "No Finn I am not, I am fine!" Kurt said annoyed and still blushing.

Finn raised his eyebrows in confusion "Then what is wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, Santana was just saying some very inappropriate descriptive things to me that I didn't need to think about right now and would not like to talk about them to you ever" Santana snickered beside him and he glared at her.

"Next time don't do this... I was kind of having a moment here" Santana smirked.

"oh no Finn we promise to be extra good for now on" Kurt smirked at his best friends words.

"We sure do big bro" he said doing his handshake with Santana, Everyone laughed around them and Finn glared at the pair and then took a seat next to Rachel.

then got up from where he was sitting and turned to Blaine and the class and said.

"Alright Blaine you can go sit up by Kurt, we have a lot to do today to get ready for sectionals" everyone groaned.

Blaine made his way up to his seat and gave Kurt a big smile.

"Hey" Blaine said softly.

Kurt blushed shyly then spoke "Hi"

Santana smirked beside him and spoke quietly "Gay babies".

Kurt blushed even harder.

"You're cute when you blush you know" Kurts breath caught in his throat.

Was Blaine flirting with him? of course he wasn't! he is so gorgeous! I am nothing.

"Um thanks" He said with a small smile.

"Anytime, Kurt" He gave Kurt a dashing smile and then he turned around to listen to 's lesson, not another word was said throughout practice.

**Love it ? hate it ? Leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!**

**I love reading your feedback!**

** Also tell me what you guy's would like to see happen in this story, i would really like to read some of your ideas!**

**Thanks for reading guys! See you Friday! love you all!**


	3. Blaine Anderson

**Hey guys as i said before, i will be updating today instead of Sunday because i am going away for a bit, i am glad you all loved last chapter! but i was hoping for a little feed back about what you guys want to see in this fic.. because i really want everyone input! Also someone wrote to me **"After the argument I was afraid you are going to give us Burt's cardiac arrest from season 2. It's nice you don't follow blindly the storyline. "**I would like to thank you for pointing this out! i am not following the story line of glee at all, this fic is sort of AU, but it sort of isnt, i am totally making everything up as i go along. **

**This chapter is going to focus mainly on Blaine and his past.**

**WARNING, for assault and emotionally abusive parents.**

**So without further ado, here is chapter three.**

Transferring to a new school and being the new kid at a unfamiliar place was bad enough to have to go through, But being a new kid with the past Blaine had was a nightmare.

But Blaine's life wasn't always a nightmare, he used to have a really good life.

Blaine was very liked at his old school, at Dalton Academy.

He really enjoyed going to school everyday, he loved the teachers who taught their and all the friends that he made.

One of his main passions in life was playing football, and when he first came to Dalton he always wanted to be on a football team, but he never made the cut to play, so everyday he sat on the sidelines watching, and dreaming of what it would feel like to be apart of a team.

Until one day their coach decided to give Blaine a chance to play, and ever since that day Blaine has never looked back.

In his second year attending Dalton, he was awarded the title quarterback on the team and Blaine couldn't of been happier.

Blaine also really enjoyed singing and dancing but he never told anyone because he didn't really think he had enough talented to do that stuff, But then he finally gathered enough courage to take the chance and auditioned for the Warblers.

And Blaine was flabbergasted when they appointed him lead soloist on the team.

He couldn't believe it. He never thought he was good enough to lead a team, But here he was being the Quarterback of the football team and the lead soloist of his glee club.

Blaine couldn't of been more happy and grateful for the opportunities he was given at Dalton.

Blaine Anderson had a great life.

But that was all over now, he was ripped away from his friends and the Warblers and his football team, All because of he was gay.

Blaine always knew he was gay even at a young age he knew. Blaine knew he was different from everyone in elementary school. He didn't play with barbies or stuff like that, he liked playing with cars and superhero's. But he always felt like something was off about him, like something was broken deep down inside of himself. And he was always picked on at school for being overly sensitive and always hanging out with the girls instead of the boys.

He was harassed 24/7 through elementary and middle school.

Through middle school he was called "Fag" And "Gay" constantly on a daily basis, and he never really knew what those words meant but he knew they were foul to say to somebody.

But one day he came home from school and asked his father what those words meant and his father stood their for a moment looking at Blaine until he spoke "faggots are dirty fucking monsters, and if you were ever a faggot you would be out of this fucking house forever".

Blaine gulped loudly and shook his head "No Im not, I just heard some boys calling another boy it and I was curious to what it meant" His father stared at him for a moment and nodded to Blaine dismissing him.

Blaine cried himself to sleep that night, he was already so confused about what his sexuality was. But now he needed to worry that if he was gay that his father would hate him and want him to leave.

Blaine went through the rest of middle school shoving his sexuality down inside of him. Until he devolved a crush on a boy in his math class, Tom Salem.

Blaine admired him from a far until one day Tom tapped him on the shoulder and said "Hey Blaine I heard from mandy, that you like me" Blaine froze in place and blushed saying nothing.

Tom smirked "I will take that as a yes" Blaine looked away, Tom then came in close to him and whispered to meet him after school behind the school, he gave him one last smile then walked away.

Blaine waited behind the school nervous and excited to see what Tom wanted.

He was about to leave until he heard voices.

Blaine saw Tom coming towards him with a bunch of his friend they were all smirking and Blaine gulped stepping backwards.

"Where do you think you're going Faggot" One of the boys yelled out.

Blaine cringed at the words.

Blaine was grabbed and dragged forwards by one of the larger boys, he went to scream but his mouth was covered.

He saw Tom walking towards him and Blaine pleading him to make this stop with his eyes. Tom just smirked.

"What the fuck are you looking at you queer" Tom said punching him in the stomach.

Blaine groaned in pain. "you like that don't you" Tom said.

A tear ran down Blaines face and he closed his eyes when he was punched again even harder in the stomach, this went on for a bit until he fell to the ground and they all started to kick and step on Blaine, he could feel his bones breaking and the blood beginning to pour out of his mouth.

Blaine screamed and screamed and he felt as if no one could hear his cries.

Until a loud voice sounded around the back of the school. "Hey you punks, get off of that boy right now!".

The boys stopped kicking at once and ran away as fast they could, he could faintly hear tom yelling. "bye faggot"

Blaine sobbed closing his eyes, he was in so much pain right now he just wanted to die. But before he knew it he was being picked up by somebody strong, Blaine opened his eyes to see a tall man wearing a baseball cap carrying him.

"Don't worry buddy you're going to be alright" He said calmly.

"I feel like I am going to die" Blaine admitted tears running down his face.

The man looked to the boy and frowned.

"You're not going to die, not on my watch" Blaines was confused why was someone being so nice to him for no reason, no one was ever nice to him ever.

"Whats your name kid?" The man asked.

"Blaine" He said simply.

The man smiled "I am Burt" .

Burt then took Blaine to his car and drove him all the way to the hospital.

He ended up with four broken ribs and a broken arm, and a mild concussion, he the doctor said he was lucky he wasn't dead.

Burt left Blaine to sleep until his parents arrived to see him.

He walked around the hospital waiting anxiously for Blaines parents, he ended up waiting hours for them. When finally a man in a suit on his phone walked in and causally and asked where his son Blaine was.

Burt then walked up to the man "Are you Blaine's father?" The man looked at him for a moment before he spoke.

"Yes and who are you?" he said rudely.

Burt crossed his arms "Im the man who saved your sons life! Where have you been its been hours? and where is your wife?"

The man glared at Burt "Blaine's mother is in a meeting, and my where about's is none of your business"

Burt crossed his arms as he spoke "it is my business when a helpless child needs their parents to be their from them and tell them that everything is going to be okay, but they decide to show up hours later because whatever else they were doing was much more important then their own son" Burt said loudly.

"he is not your son, so its not your responsibility to worry about my him, I am guessing you have a family of your own and I suggest you get back to them and worry about them and not my own family" The man said shoving his phone into his pocket.

Burt glared at the man and got up to leave the hospital, his gut told him to stay and be their for the boy but his head was telling him their was nothing he could do about that horrible man.

A tear ran down Blaine's face slowly, he wasn't really asleep. Yes he was in pain, but how could he sleep with so much on his mind.

He heard every word Burt and his father exchanged to each other.

And Blaine's heart literally swelled at Burts word.

But his heart sunk in his chest violently at his fathers words.

Why did a man who barely knew him treat him far better than his own father did? Blaine didn't hate his father, he just wished his dad was more accepting and caring sometimes.

Blaine was astonished by Burts kindness and selflessness.

Blaine would never forget about the man who saved his life that night.

After Blaine told his parents that it was bullies who did this to him they both agreed to send him to private school for his high school years.

Blaine was excited that he could start over.

But not everything was all cotton candy and rainbows, at the starting of senior year Blaine finally admitted to himself that he was gay, and he also told some of his new friends and they were beyond accepting which made Blaine so happy.

But Blaine felt something missing in his heart, he wanted to his parents to know the truth about him.

Blaine didn't want to date boys without having his parents know about it, Blaine was over lying to them.

He wanted to tell them he was gay, Blaine wanted his parents to know his true self.

And Blaine knew for a fact that his parents wouldn't take this news lightly, especially his father.

But it had to be done.

After plucking up the courage to tell them the truth Blaine soon regretted it , Blaine has never heard so much yelling and cussing in his whole life.

"You dirty fucking faggot" His father yelled across the table.

Blaine cringed at the words. "Nathan stop" His mother pleaded.

"No he needs to know how fucking disgusting he is!" His father spat out angrily.

A tear ran down Blaine's face. "We let you go to a fucking private school and you do something like this to us faggot!" He yelled.

"Im sorry" Blaine sobbed.

"If you were really sorry, you would stop be a fucking homo! NOW GO TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM YOU QUEER!" His father stood up from his chair and practically screamed out.

Blaine got out of his chair fast and ran to his room and jumped onto his bed, he cried for what felt like an eternity.

When his parents finally went to talk to him, Blaine could see the disgust in their eyes and all he wanted to do was sob all over again.

Blaine froze and his father said they were taking him out of Dalton and taking him to gay therapy place. Blaine begged and pleaded not to be taken out of the only place that made him happy and to be put in a place which would make him absolutely miserable , but his father told him to shut his mouth, because he was going even if he had to drag him there.

They left him alone and that is when he started to cry again.

He soon cried himself dry and he just laid their in his bed thinking until his phone rang.

Blaine answered the phone quickly.

"Cooper" He said trying not cry all over again.

"Hey squirt! why aren't mom and dad answering their phones? I have been trying to contact them for like three hours" a tear ran down Blaines face.

"Cooper" Was all Blaine could say.

the phone line was silent for a second "Squirt whats wrong?" Cooper asked concerned.

"Cooper I told them.. I-I told th-e-m that I-I am ggg-ay and they freaked out" He sobbed into the phone.

"Oh Blaine, tell me what happened" Cooper asked sternly.

"They're taking me out of Dalton cooper, taking me away from everything I love! And they said they're going to take me to a place where they treat gay people like its a sickness or something! I don't want to go cooper, please help me I don't want to go" He sobbed hard into the phone.

"Baby bro listen to me, they're not taking you anywhere I promise you." cooper said calmly trying to keep it in himself. "Tomorrow morning I am coming bright and early to get you"

Blaine wiped his eyes "Really you promise?"

"I promise" Cooper said with much strength as he could, his heart pounded for his brother.

He would get his baby brother out of this.

True to his word, Cooper came by early to pick up Blaine.

But not without a fight of course from his parents.

Their was yelling and screaming but Cooper managed to shut them up, he ran up to Blaine's room quickly and opened the door fast and before he even said a word he gave Blaine a tight hug.

"You came" Blaine sobbed into Coopers shoulder.

A tear ran down cooper's cheek " I made a promise, and I keep my promises" They embraced for a little bit longer before Cooper pulled away.

"Get your stuff" Cooper said picking up a big duffle bag up and handing it to Blaine.

Blaine stood their for a second frozen "Why?"

"I am taking you out of here, you're coming to live with me. I will not let you live with those monsters" Cooper said sternly.

Blaine grabbed the duffle bag but still stood in place "What if they don't let me leave"

Cooper grabbed Blaine's hands " I don't give a shit what they say, you will not be staying here, now pack your stuff right now" Blaine nodded and proceeded to back.

They made several trips grabbing Blaine's things while their father was screaming the whole time and he finally said to them to leave and never come back in which cooper snorted and turned around and replied " Don't worry about that, you will never see us again" Then he slammed the door.

The drive to coopers small apartment was quite and long, but once they got their, Cooper told Blaine to go inside and that he will take care of the bags.

That night Blaine didn't say a word he just fell asleep on the couch and left Cooper to his own thoughts, Cooper stayed up all night researching a way to get custody of his brother. He would fight tooth and nail to get his brother way from his parents.

When the time came to settle who would get Blaine, The Andersons didn't fight very hard for their son, and even the judge saw that.

Which made the verdict very easy to choose, Cooper had sole custody of Blaine and that was all that mattered to Cooper.

Blaine was happy his brother got the right to take care of him, but he was still upset over the fact his own parents didn't even fight to get him back.

After weeks of planning Cooper and Blaine moved out of Westerville and into a new town called Lima, where they would both start out new.

Cooper was a doctor and had connections of getting a job out their in Lima, and he thought a fresh start would be nice for the both of them.

But getting Blaine to start at a new school wasn't the nicest, Blaine was scared of getting bullied at his new school, and Cooper couldn't blame him. But Blaine needed to start new and that meant trying out a new school, and if he started to get picked on Cooper said he would take him out quickly.

Blaine finally agreed to go to this new school and start fresh.

The day he was starting school approached quickly and it was finally the day of school, he gave his brother a huge hug before leaving the car and going inside the school, his nerves were through the roof as he walked through the halls avoiding all eye contact.

He just made it to the office when he was randomly tapped on the shoulder.

Blaine flinched and turned around fast, he froze looking at the tall boy in front of him.

His eyes then panned down to the boys letterman jacket, Blaine gulped.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNN! I wonder who that could be? **

**Love it? Hate it? i want to know! leave a review telling me what you thought and also tell me what else you would like to see happen in this fic!**

**I also have a tumblr if anyone wants to follow me. itsjustbroshelpingbros**

**Thanks guys! see you next sunday! - Meagan**


	4. Getting to know all about you

**Hey everyone! i am back from my trip and i have written a great new chapter! Also I am so glad a lot of you are enjoying this story so far! **

**Before I leave you to read the chapter im going to be talking about a request people want to happen in this story, I am seeing that you guys don't want Kurt and Blaine to get together right away and I agree! and that's exactly what I am going to do, im going to give them a friendship that is going to blossom into a beautiful romance! I don't like when they get put together too fast it kind of kills the magic! **

**Also someone asked **"_ i would like to know if kurt is going to hide his diabetes from blaine? And if blaines parents are ever going to accept blaine? And i also and wondering why you chose santana to be kurts best friend?____THANK YOU!" __**\- At first Kurt is going to hide it from Blaine because... well your going to have to keep reading to find out why ;) I am not going to spoil the whole story! And maybe one of Blaine's parents may come around.. I have no idea yet! and I picked Santana as Kurts best friend because me and my best friend act like Kurt and Santana all the time and i thought they would be a perfect duo together like me and my bestie.. they're just like so fabulous and sassy. **_

_**And also because i don't like Canon Santana a lot and i would like to change her into being actually caring and sweet and to be just the right amount of bitch sometimes.**_

**_Also this chapter is sooooo LONG! _**

**_5,519 FUCKING WORDS HOLY SHIT! oh um i hope its not a problem! you guys have a lot to read!_**

**_Also this is the last time i will be showing the different perspectives for each day again, i just wanted to it at first so you guys would understand their situations better!_**

**_Okay enough of my talking! READ AND ENJOY!_**

**_WARNING! For homophobic slurs and a lot of tearsssssssssssssssssss. _**

**_(i do not own these glee character but one day i will)_**

The boy looked at Blaine for a couple more seconds before speaking.

"you're Blaine Anderson right?" The boy asked expectantly.

Blaine stared at the boy and slowly spoke "That's right"

The tall boy smiled big and goofy like and extended his hand over to Blaine "Awesome, Im Finn Hudson.. well Hudson-Hummel really but we'll just stick with Hudson" Finn rambled.

Blaine took Finn's hand and shook it. "May I ask how you know who I am?"

"How could I not know who you are! You were a football legend at Dalton! And you totally beat our asses last year at nationals!" Finn said excited.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief, Relived that this boy wasn't going to start any trouble with him "You play football too?".

Finn smiled "Yeah I do and I am also am in glee club too!"

Blaine just stood their shocked "Your in glee club?!"

The boy nodded his head "Yeah I know I don't look like I belong there and it was lame at first, But that club and the people in it has helped me through a lot of tough times" Finn stopped for a second then continued "Were all a big family of misfits, we all take care of each other"

Blaine smiled "That sounds really nice, I bet they all are very wonderful people"

Finn's whole face lit up "yeah they're and OH that reminds me! you should totally try out and meet everybody! we have practice after school today".

Blaine's smile grew at how kind Finn was being to him, he expected for a public school to a lot of people would be rude and cruel, he never expected to meet someone as nice as Finn on his first day.

"Yeah I'd love that" Blaine said.

Finn smiled "Awesome dude".

Finn then turned around and went to leave, but then he stopped and turned around to look at Blaine again.

"You coming" He asked, Blaine looked at Finn confused "where are we going?"

Finn walked forward him and wrapped one arm around Blaine's shoulders walking him out of the office.

"To look into getting you a spot on the McKinley titans football team" Finn said as they both walked down the hallway.

They both walked through the locker room doors and it was safe to say Blaine was nervous, he didn't know how the other players were going to react to him, Finn was one thing.. but this was a whole different ball park. If people knew who he was on the field and on the stage he was sure they all knew about him being gay and him living with his brother.

"Hey dude" A boy with a Mohawk said giving Finn a fist bump, a blonde boy following him.

"Hey guy's this is Bla-" "Blaine Anderson we know dude" the blonde boy said smiling.

"Hudson couldn't stop talking about you yesterday, you would think he's in love with you or something, Oh and speaking of people who could be in love with you, I have someone to introduce you too later" Puck said with a wink smirking at him.

"Ignore him, im Sam and this shit head over here is Puck" Sam said pushing puck away smiling.

"Its nice to meet you both" Blaine said pleasantly wondering what Puck meant by his last statement.

Sam took a drink from his water bottle and spoke again "What brings you too the locker room?" he asked curiously.

But before he could answer Finn spoke beside him " Im going to talk to coach about getting him a spot on the team"

"No way! that be sick" Sam said slapping five with Finn and Blaine.

"If we had you on the team Anderson we would win every game for sure, you're a killer on the field man" Puck said giving him a pat on the back.

Blaine smiled big "Thanks guy's that means a lot, It would be pretty awesome to play with you guys!"

They all talked aimlessly for a bit until a loud voice interrupted their conversation.

"Hudson! Whats all this!" Coach beiste yelled.

Finn turned towards beiste and dragged Blaine towards her.

"Who's this?" She said looking him up and down.

Blaine gulped "Blaine Anderson, coach" he said nervously.

Her face turned hard "What is Blaine Anderson doing in my locker room? Is he spying on us to find out our plays!"

Blaine flinched, but Finn stepped forward fast "No coach! No, He transferred here this morning! He isn't a spy, he just wants to be on the team!"

She looked to Blaine and he nodded.

Her face changed completely "Well that changes everything doesn't it!" She said walking towards her desk and sitting down pulling out a jersey.

" I don't do this normally Blaine, But since you were such a legend at Dalton and we need all the help we can get I think this is the right decision" She threw him a jersey and Blaine's eyes went wide at what he read on it.

**QUATERBACK **

"Coach I can't, I just got here I can't be the quarterback right off the bat. I don't want to take somebody else's place, wouldn't they mind?" Blaine said practically spluttering.

Coach beiste took her eye contact off Blaine and looked to Finn "You don't mind do you Hudson?"

Blaine gasped and turned around to Finn "Oh god, im sorry Finn! I don't want to take your place, im so sorry!"

Finn put a hand on Blaine's shoulder and laughed "Dude its fine, I don't care what position im playing. Its already awesome that your going to be on the team, but its a honour to have you as our quarterback".

"Yeah dude" Puck and Sam agreed.

"Come on dude say yes, I will be really mad if you don't" Finn said smiling.

Blaine said silent before smiling and shaking his head. "Fine" Finn smiled a huge grin.

Coach beiste clapped her hands together "Great, looks like we have our new quarterback.

They all bumped fists and started to talk when another loud voice interrupted them.

"No way I am playing on a team with a faggot, its already bad enough playing on it with Hudson" A loud voice said from the back.

Blaine flinched at the words.

Finn turned around hard and looked at the boy who spoke "You better shut you mouth karofsky before I beat your ass like I did last year"

The boy stood up "Oh you going to get all your boyfriends and your diseased queer brother to come and get me" karofsky spat out.

And before Blaine could blink Finn was across the room pinning karofsky against the lockers.

"HUDSON" coach beiste yelled, Finn ignored.

"LET ME GO" karosfky said struggling.

"SHUT UP! IF YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY BROTHER AGAIN I WILL LITERALLY RIP YOU INTO A MILLION PIECES! You will never be half the man my brother is karofsky, remember that! understand?!" The boy whimpered a reply and nodded.

Finn let karofsky go and stormed out of the locker room furiously slamming the door.

Blaine glared at the boy on the floor and looked to Puck and Sam who wearing frowns, they were all silent until Puck spoke.

"Finn is just very protective over his brother.. well we all are, you'll meet him soon and see for yourself" Blaine nodded.

Sam clapped Blaine on the back and spoke "Come on guys lets find Finn and skip the rest of the day and try to cool him off, hopefully he will be calm enough for glee after" They all nodded and walked out of the locker room looking for their friend.

They found Finn by his locker, Finn then spotted his friends walking towards him and he sighed shutting his locker.

"Blaine im sorry you had to see me like that" Finn said sadly.

Blaine shook his head "Their is nothing to apologise for Finn, they way you stood up for your brother and me was really amazing Finn. You should be nothing but proud of yourself."

He smiled small "Thanks dude, I just don't like people saying shit about my brother. He's been through a lot, he doesn't need all the shit from everyone"

Blaine frowned "I understand, I would be pissed too if someone said some of that stuff about my brother. He is the most important person in my life right now, I wouldn't be here today without him" he said holding in tears but failing miserably .

"Here we were suppose to be comforting you, and im the one crying" Blaine said wiping his face, Finn stepped forward holding onto one of Blaine's shoulders.

"Dude we all understand, you're allowed to break down. We are all just really glad you have someone like your brother looking out for you, and want you to know that we are all looking out for you too" Blaine smiled at Finn's words but then he frowned again.

"i am so embarrassed and ashamed that everyone knows" he said sighing.

"Don't be, we all have fucked up family lives. My dad flaked on me and my mom to marry some waitress when I was really young and Sam is poor" Puck said earning a slap on the head from sam.

Finn then spoke next ."And my dad died in war when I was really young so I didn't really know him alot so it has just been me and my mom for awhile, until she remarried. Burt's really cool" Finn said happy, and Blaine froze.

Burt... that name was familiar.. he knew that name. But it couldn't be him.

He stood their thinking for a moment until he looked up to see his friends staring at him waiting for him to speak, Blaine sighed and spoke.

"Me and my brother Cooper moved out here from Westerville after i came out to my parents and they both, mainly my father freaked out and called me a faggot and said he was getting me out of Dalton and taking me to therapy place to cure the gay out of me.. moral of the story is Cooper is my only family, and that my father is an asshole who doesn't know my mother has been cheating on him with the maid for before i knew how to speak, who knew the gay gene ran in the family eh?" Blaine joked honestly.

Everyone was silent for a moment before they all started laughing including Blaine.

Puck came closer to Blaine a shook his shoulder and spoke "Okay, okay maybe some peoples pasts are darker than others. But what im trying to say is that even if we have shitty family lives, we are all lucky enough to be surrounded by people in our lives that accept and love us for all of our faults" Everyone was shocked at Pucks words they all stayed silent as Puck continued.

"And what happened to Blaine was really shitty and you seem like a really great guy, and you're lucky to have a brother as amazing as Cooper, and it sucks that some parents care so much about if their kid likes cock or not. Hey i'd like cock if boobs weren't so great" Puck said smirking.

Blaine blushed at how bold Puck was. "But know this Blaine, nothing is wrong with you. Nothing. " Puck said seriously.

"You're our bro now, we won't let anything happen to you" Finn said.

"Ever" Sam said joining in.

Blaine wiped the tear running down his face and smiled "Thanks guys, you know, i never expected that i would of make any friends at McKinley here today and here i am with three new amazing friends"

"Just you wait for after school, there is way more to come" Sam said.

Blaine smiled.

"enough with all this sappy shit lets go gets some food" Puck said, they all laughed and agreed heading out to Pucks car.

After they all pigged out on food, they were on the drive back to school and Blaine pulled out his phone.

**To Cooper: Hey Coop, don't bother picking me up after school i have plans.**

The response was instant.

**From Cooper: What plans?**

He sighed.

**To Cooper: glee club try outs.**

He turned his phone off and looked out the window.

"Thinking hard?" Blaine jumped in surprise at the voice, he turned to see Finn looking at him with a apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry" Finn said , Blaine shrugged "Its fine, what were you saying?"

"nothing important, It just looked like you were thinking hard" Finn said concerned.

Blaine smiled "Im always thinking hard, im just trying to keep it all together i guess"

His phone vibrated. "Well if you ever need to talk about anything, you can always talk to me. My brother had a hard time coming out and he didn't really have anyone to talk too, so some nights i would just stay up all night talking with him. We would talk about everything and every night we did, we got closer to each other. " Blaine smiled and opened up his text messages listening to to Finn talk.

**From Cooper : I am glad you're getting out there buddy! Be Safe! i have the late shift at the hospital so i won't be able to pick you up till later.**

**To Cooper: I will! And i will ask a friend for a ride home don't worry.**

"I was actually the first one he came out too, and when it came time to tell Burt, i was there helping him through that. He is my best friend and i really think you're going to like him, He's really funny and he has a killer singing voice! but he is also very sarcastic and bitchy sometimes but you grow to love it after time" Finn said smiling

Blaine smiled "he sounds like a really great guy, i can't wait to meet him. And Finn can i ask you something?"

Finn nodded "Anything"

**From Cooper: Friend? I expect more explanation when i get home! Love you buddy!**

**To Cooper: I wouldn't expect anything less, love you too Coop.**

Blaine put his phone away and turned to Finn.

Blaine sighed "How did Burt take your brother um" "Kurt, his name is Kurt" Finn interrupted, Blaine smiled and nodded "yeah thanks, how did Burt take Kurt coming out?" he asked curious.

Finn scratched his head "In the beginning Kurt was really nervous and wasn't going to do it, but i convinced him that if he didn't tell him now he wouldn't be able to after. So while we were eating dinner, Kurt just blurted it out and of course mom starts crying and she goes to hug Kurt and tell him she loves him and junk, but Burt was real quite" Blaine's listened closely.

"After everyone was silent again, Kurt started to cry because he thought Burt didn't accept him. But that was when Burt got up and gave Kurt a huge hug. He told Kurt that him being gay didn't matter to him because he was his son first, whoever Kurt was attracted to wasn't a big deal and it didn't make him love Kurt any less, he even said he loved him even more because of how brave and strong he was. Then my mom and Kurt cried again. Then we ate pie" Finn finished stretching his body.

"Burt sounds pretty great, Im glad you and Kurt have him" Blaine said happy.

"yeah me too and don't worry Blaine you have all of us" Finn comforted as the car stopped at the school.

"I know" He said smiling.

They all walked inside the school, chatting about how scared Karofsky was in the locker room today, they were all laughing when they all walked into the choir room and Finn announced to the members of the club that Blaine wanted to join.

They all stared at him, some smiled but they didn't say anything, until a short brunette girl came up to them and started to talk to Finn.

"Finn honey I heard the terrible news and I am so sorry" the girl said.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows then turned to Finn who looked totally confused. "What terrible news?" She frowned.

"you getting replaced as quarterback by that blaine kid" The short girl said as she glared at him.

Blaine frowned and looked to the floor, Finn then looked to Blaine and crossed his arms and spoke sternly "Well that Blaine kid is an amazing player and I am honored to be playing on the same team as him, quarterback or not I am fine" Blaine looked up to Finn and mouthed a silent thank you to him, and then smirked at the short girls sudden silence.

The girl then looked at Blaine and sighed "Im sorry for being rude, let me introduce myself. I am Rachel Berry" She extended her hand to him and grabbed it giving her a small smile.

"Its alright, its nice to meet you Rachel I am Blain-" before he could finish he was cut off by a loud squeak coming from across the room.

Blaine looked over to where the noise came room and saw a latina girl smirking at the boy beside her, Blaine gulped and did a double take looking at this boy, he was beautiful.

The beautiful boy then caught his eye and Blaine smiled at him causing the boy to blush harder.

The boy groaned and Blaine giggled quietly to himself.

Finn then stepped forward and spoke "Whats going on?".

The latina girl still wearing the huge smirk on her face smirked to Blaine and then looked back to her friend, Blaine furrowed his eyebrows.. what was that about.

"Kurt's having... problems controlling his... hormones right now" the girl spoke and tried to hold in her laugher but failed.

Did she say Kurt? that's finn's brother..woah.. Blaine thought to himself.

"Tana shut up" Blaine heard the boy say faintly.

Finn then practically pushed past people to run over to Kurt to talk, Blaine couldn't hear anything they were saying but that was okay because Blaine was practically drooling over this beautiful boy.

Blaine was then knocked out of his daydream when someone who he assumed was the teacher got up and began to speak.

"Alright Blaine, you can go sit up by Kurt, we have a lot to do today to get ready for sectionals" Blaine looked at the teacher and smiled as everyone groaned around him, Blaine gave Finn a fist bump and made his way up to his seat.

He gave the boy a smile, and he softly greeted Kurt.

"Hey" The boy blushed and responded back quietly "Hi"

Man this boy was adorable when he blushed.

Blaine turned to the front of the classroom, but he bit his lip when he heard someone whisper "Gay babies"

He turned back around to see Kurt blushing again and he smiled at the boy and spoke his mind "You're cute when you blush you know" Blaine said regretted his words.

Blaine wanted to physically punch himself in the face, why did he say that? now Kurt was going to think he was creepy!

But Blaine's thoughts were dashed when the boy blushed harder and spoke "Um thanks" he smiled.

Blaine gulped and turned back to the teacher hoping he could get through the rest of glee without humiliating himself further.

After practice was over he was practically tackled by Finn who complemented him on the song he chose for his audition, through practice Rachel spoke up saying Blaine didn't do an audition and she said it wasn't fair that he didn't do one, so she caused a huge scene forcing Blaine to audition.

He didn't really like Rachel, and he got the feeling she didn't really like him either. But the look on her face after he sung the last note of "Don't stop me now" Was priceless, he just sent her a smirk and bowed and went back up to his seat where Kurt and Santanna laughed and gave Blaine high fives.

"Dude that was awesome!" Finn said smiling walking towards the front doors.

"Thanks man" Blaine said taking his phone out to text his brother.

**To Cooper: Are you almost off work?**

"Literally if you don't get a solo I will be so pissed" Finn said taking a sip from his diet coke.

Blaine smile "I don't need a solo, I had my fair share at Dalton im just happy being apart of the team"

**From Cooper: I will be here for a couple more hours! Sorry bud!**

Blaine sighed as Kurt said goodbye to Santana and walked up to them.

"Whats wrong?" Finn asked, Kurt stood beside Finn listening.

Blaine sent his last text and looked at Finn, noticing Kurt's presence immediately.

**To Cooper: No its fine, see you later**

"My brother is working late tonight so I don't have a ride home and that means im also going to be alone tonight" Finn frowned but then smiled as a plan formed in his head.

"I can give you a ride.. well I mean Kurt can, I ride with him while my car gets fixed and then maybe you could come over and hang for a few hours?" Finn said hopeful.

"As much fun as that sounds my brother wants me home, he is pretty over protective and strict so I would need to talk to him about it.. so maybe another time? thanks for offer but I can walk" Finn frowned.

Kurt shook his head listening to the conversation and stepped forward "At least let us give you a ride home, I don't feel right letting someone walk home this late. " Blaine froze at the angelic voice.

He looked to Kurt and smiled "No really its fine"

Kurt shook his head again "Where do you live?"

Blaine froze at the question but answered "421 Whitman Avenue"

"Seriously man?!" Finn said excited.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah why?"

"You live right across from us!" Finn said with a huge smile.

Kurt smirked "Now you have no excuse not to get a ride with us, get in the car."

Blaine smiled "Fine"

The car ride was short but was filled with Kurt and Finn fighting over what to get for dinner, Kurt stuck his tounge out at Finn and Finn ruffled Kurt's hair and Blaine laughed at how Kurt glared at Finn.

They were sure a interesting bunch.

As they arrived to the Hudson-Hummel house, Blaine got out of the car and gave Finn a fist bump "See you tomorrow bro"

Blaine nodded and Finn went inside the house, Blaine then turned to Kurt who just locked the car.

Blaine stood their awkwardly until he spoke "So your a cheerleader?"

Kurt looked up in surprised that Blaine was still here and he spoke "What was your first guess?" Kurt smirked.

Blaine blushed hard realising how obvious his question was as he glanced at Kurt's uniform.

"You're cute too you know" Blaine whipped his head up quickly "When you um blush". Kurt said blushing too, the smirk completely gone from his face.

Blaine's heart pounded in his chest and he smiled "Thank you"

They stood and looked at each other for a minute until Kurt spoke. "I better get inside, maybe will talk tomorrow?"

Blaine nodded "Yeah great" He said leaning on Kurt's car.

Kurt smiled and began to walk to his front door "See you tomorrow Blaine"

"Bye" Blaine said giving him a wink making Kurt blush once more.

Kurt went inside and Blaine pushed off the car and heading to his own house.

Kurt shut the front door and leant against it sighing happily.

"i saw that you know" Kurt jumped in surprise at Finn's voice.

Finn was crossing his arms smirking "God damn it Finn you scared the crap out of me! and what are you talking about you? what did you see?" Kurt said taking his bag off his shoulder.

"You were flirting with Blaine, admit it you like him" Kurt froze at Finn's words, but he spoke back.

"What're you talking about Finn" Kurt said taking off his shoes and walking towards the stairs.

Finn chuckled "What I am talking about is, a little thing I like to call love at first sight, oh brother of mine"

"I am n-not in love with Blaine! I don't even know him!" Kurt yelled going up the stairs.

"Sure Kurt, I know what I saw. and what I saw was you eye fucking Blaine Anderson" Finn joked.

Kurt turned a deep red "YOU'RE DELUSIONAL FINN HUDSON!" He yelled slamming his bedroom door.

Finn laughed hard entering the kitchen, this was going to be an interesting year.

Hour's later Kurt sighed at his computer looking at the time, his dad would be home by now and they needed to talk.

Kurt got up from his chair and walked over to his door and slowly went down the stairs.

He spotted his dad in the living room alone drinking a beer.

Kurt sighed talking a breath and speaking "Dad can we talk?"

Burt turned towards Kurt and gave him a sad smile and nodded, he turned the tv volume down and took another sip of his beer.

Kurt sat down on the end of the couch and began to speak "First off dad I just want to say that I am sorry and-" "Don't be son, I understand its okay" His father cut in.

"No dad, I am sorry. its not okay what I said and did this morning. You have supported me and loved me my whole life and all I do his scream and bitch and yell at you. And for that I am truly sorry dad, I want to try and be better for you. You're the best father ever and I never want you to think that I hate you because you're the most important person to me dad, I love you" Kurt said crying softly.

Burt went over beside Kurt and pulled him into a tight hug kissing his forehead. "Son you have been put through the ringer for most of your life, and sometimes things get frustrating and you need to let out steam once and awhile so I understand" Burt held him tighter and went on.

"and yeah it hurts sometimes when you say the things you say to me, but that will never compare to the pain you feel everyday Kurt, and I know you never mean what you say to me, you're just angry which is completely valid, But maybe you need to learn to control your temper and to stop being so damn stubborn all the time but in the end Kurt, that's who you are and I love every bit of it!" Kurt cried into his fathers shoulder.

"You're the best damn son ever, and I am so proud of the man you are" Burt said patting his back.

Kurt pulled away from his father and smiled "thank you dad"

"Anytime, Now leave and help Carol make dinner so I can watch the end of this game" Kurt smiled and got up to help his step mother he sighed happily glad that he could put that huge argument behind them.

Blaine laid upside down on his couch vaguely watching the show on the television.

The front door slammed open and Blaine fell off the couch scared.

Cooper took off his jacket and raised his eyebrow at the noise "Blaine?"

Blaine popped his head up from the couch and rubbed his head "Cooper you just scared me so bad holy shit" he said laughing.

Cooper smirked taking his wallet and keys out of his pocket joining his brother on the couch.

"So tell me how school was today, and all about your new friends" Cooper said crossing his legs.

Blaine smiled telling him all about his awesome day at school leaving out the part about that bully karofsky in the locker room, But Cooper smiled through all of the news Blaine had, He loved hearing that Blaine made friends and had joined clubs that had made him so happy at Dalton.

"I am so glad this Kurt fellow kept pushing to give you a ride Bud, he seems like a sweet kid. Does he play for your team" Cooper winked.

Blaine blushed "Cooper stop. And yes he does"

Cooper giggled like a school girl and got closer to Blaine "Is he cute?! does he like like you? Do you like like him?!"

"Did you take some drugs right before you came home? like you're acting twelve years old right now" Blaine joked.

"Oh shut up Blainers, you just don't want to talk about the huge crush you have on Kurt" Cooper sung.

Blaine hit him with a pillow "Shut up Coop" he said blushing "I barely know him, were just friends"

"Sure, sure buddy" he said winking.

Cooper got up from the couch and stretched his muscles and yawned. " Well its time for you to go to bed squirt, have you eaten anything?"

Blaine nodded and got up from the couch too.

"Good, have a nice sleep Blainers" Cooper said giving Blaine a hug "You too Coop"

Blaine ran upstairs to his room, and Cooper watched him and sighed hoping that this school wasn't too good to be true and that Blaine would have an actual shot here for once.

Cooper stretched his body again and went upstairs himself to get some sleep too.

**Love it? Hate it? I want to know! Leave a review telling me what you liked and what i can improve on and also i would love to see what you would like to see happen in this story! I love it if you guys would participate and ask me questions and give me your input!**

**ALSO! PLEASE READ WHAT I WROTE BELOW SO YOU KNOW WHATS UP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! !IMPORTANTTT!**

**I may not be updating on Sunday because this week is going to be crazy for me, i have a field trip Monday, Theatre club Wednesday, And i have Graduation rehearsal Thursday, Then i graduate High school on Friday! then i get a break on Saturday, But then on Sunday i have prom and i am going to be out all night! So i am sorry i will try to write a little this week but i am going to be so busy! i will try my best to post something if not i am sorry and at least you guys will know why i didn't post! I hope this really long chapter i wrote can make up for my absences this week! (AND if i do end up not posting i promise you the next chapter will be so long and good for you guys!)**

**Thank you guys! i love you all! don't forget to review and maybe follow me on Tumblr, Itsjustbroshelpingbros .**

**XOXO**

**-Meagan**


	5. McDreamy Anderson

**Hey everyone! long time no see ;) haha, I have been super busy but here is a chapter as I promised. Its not as good as I wanted it to be.. its kind of a filler chapter.. **

**Also people have been asking if their is going to be smut in this story.. and the answer is yes, in all due time.**

**enjoy the chapter!**

**(I don't own any of these character but some day I will) **

**(ALSO I am sorry for grammar errors, I will fix them tomorrow!) **

A full week has passed for Blaine at McKinley, and he was surprisingly having a good time.

It was so nice to be back out on the field playing football.

Aside from Karofsky snide comments to him, His love for football grew back quickly.

Blaine also really liked being in the new directions, they weren't the Warblers but they sure were an interesting bunch.

His friendship with Finn grew with every passing day, they didn't hang out after school very much but they did hang out at lunch and in glee club together.

They didn't have any classes together which sucked but he did have other fellow glee clubbers in his class which made him feel better.

But who Blaine really couldn't quite understand was the beautiful blue eyed teen he shared French and English with, Kurt was a mystery to figure out.

He was smart and funny and did he mention beautiful?

In the classes they shared they spent the time giggling and chatting about anything that came to mind, it was like they knew each other in another life or something because it was so easy to talk Kurt without having any awkward pauses wondering what they should say.

And when they weren't talking Blaine took the time to stare and sigh at Kurts beautiful profile, he was caught staring a couple times and his face was always so bright red at the end of class, but he didn't really care

Because he wasn't the only one blushing by the end of class everyday.

It was safe to say that Blaine and Kurt were becoming very close, and yes Finn and Blaine were also very close.

But it was different with Kurt, He and Kurt just had this spark between them that came so naturally to them, Kurt was slowly becoming his best friend and Blaine was one hundred percent okay with that.

Did he like Kurt? that is a good question.

He didn't know what he felt, since Tom he guarded his heart closely.

Don't get Blaine wrong, Kurt was amazing but he wasn't ready to jump into a relationship with anyone, he was perfectly fine being friends with Kurt... For now..

Kurt's day was going by slow he just had two amazing classes with Blaine, who kept him laughing in both classes.

Lunch went by quickly, they barely spoke a word the whole time with Finn sitting in between them.

Finn started talking to Blaine about sports or something and they both were lost in conversation.

Kurt sighed in jealously that Blaine wasn't paying attention to him.

Wait no he wasn't jealous, not at all he didn't care if Blaine talked to Finn.

He didn't care one bit..

..OKAY fine he did care that Blaine wasn't looking at him and laughing at his jokes, Kurt was despertly trying not too fall for Blaine but it was hard when Blaine was so damn charming all the time.

But Kurt pushed all those thoughts and feelings inside of him, Blaine didn't need to worry about a diseased boy having a crush on him.

Who would ever want to date someone as broken as Kurt, he deserved to die alone.

He looked down to his food and sighed and pushing his lunch away, feeling as if he didn't deserved to eat

"You better be eating that food Hummel" Santana snarked beside him.

Kurt turned to his head to Santana about to speak when she gave him one of her bitch looks.

He sighed grabbing his tray and beginning to eat in silence again.

Blaine raised his eyebrow as he watched the interaction go down, what was that about he thought.

he decided to ignore it an continue his conversation with Finn.

The school day came to an end quickly, and Kurt and Santana made their way to the gym for cheerios practice.

They only had cheerios practice for an hour after school, then they would head to join in on the last of glee club, it was exhausting sometimes but they both enjoyed both activities so much.

"Okay ladies and gay, I know you all have been working hard on this sequence so we are only going to practice it one more time and then you guys can go home" Sue yelled out them.

Kurt and Santana smiled getting into formation.

Santana and Kurt watched from their sides as everyone started to do their flips and tricks waiting for their turn to join in.

And that's when it happened.

It all happened so quickly, the room was spinning fast and he felt sweat slowly drip down his forehead.

He breathed in quickly trying to catch his breath but before he knew it, he was on the ground unconscious.

The last thing he heard was his name being called then everything went black.

Santana saw the whole thing happen, she went to look to Kurt to give him a thumbs up but he wouldn't look at her, he was moving side to side trying to keep his balance, she knew this couldn't be good.

Once Kurt hit the ground she yelled "STOP! STOP!" the music and the cheerleaders stopped dancing at once looking around in confusion.

Santana ran quickly towards the changing rooms and grabbed the apple juice she kept in her bag for emergencies.

She ran out towards the crowd surrounding Kurt and she push through all of them and sat directly on Kurt, she began to shake Kurt but he wouldn't wake up, she shook him harder but had no luck waking him up.

She sigh dramatically and frowned as she raised her hand to do the only thing she knew that would work.

She slapped him hard across the face which earned gasps all around them.

Kurt woke up quickly with a large gasp, he woke up seeing Santana straddling him tears running down her face.

He raised his hand to his face where it burned with pain and went to speak when Santana shoved a opened juice box in his face, he took it graciously and Santana got off of him and sat beside Kurt shooing off the people around them.

They sat their in silence as Kurt catched his breath, when he was finally stable he looked to his best friend and spoke "Thank you tana"

She sat closer to him hugging him closely "Don't ever fucking do that to me again Kurt, I was so scared. I thought I almost lost you their"

He held Santana close and cried quietly "Im sorry tana. I don't know what happened, it just did... I couldn't control it"

They didn't speak again for a moment until Santana broke the silence "Come on, Lets get you home Kurt"

He shook his head "No im fine, sure I am a little shaky but I am fine! I want to go to glee"

She stared at him for a moment "You sure you're going to be okay?"

He nodded, she stood up and helped him up holding him close.

Santana carried both their bags much to Kurt's disapproval, and she kept a hold of Kurt helping him make it to the choir room.

As they walked through the doors they caught everyone's eyes, and it was Finn was the first to jump up from his seat and run over to them.

"What happened!? Finn said holding onto Kurt giving Santana a break.

"He has a pretty serious low in cheerios practice today and he's still feeling a little out of it" Santana explained.

"Im fine Finn" Kurt said quietly.

Finn looked to Kurt and frowned "you sure don't look fine"

Kurt avoided Finn's eye contact, desperately looking anywhere else which didn't make him feel like he was a victim.

His eyes looked to Blaine who was giving him a half smile who also had a lot of concern in his eyes and Kurt couldn't help the feeling of his heart swelling in his chest.

He wish Blaine could comfort him, but he couldn't Blaine could never know about him having diabetes he would think he was disgusting.

Kurt looked away and closed his eyes.

Blaine was having a great time in glee club, he and Finn talked about plays for tomorrows football practice and how fun the season was going to be, also Blaine was thinking about Kurt and when he was going to show up to glee. he also was thinking about if Cooper was working late again tonight or not.

But he was mostly thinking about Kurt..

He was in mid conversation with Finn when he saw Santana carrying in a very weak Kurt.

Finn noticed Blaines starring and looked in the same direction getting up quickly to talk to his brother.

Blaine's instincts were telling him to get up and see if Kurt was okay but his brain was telling him that it would be better if he stayed out of the way and let Finn handle it.

As Finn spoke with Santana and Kurt, he watched Kurt closely wondering what the hell was going on.

It sure must have been bad to have Finn get all riled up about it, he looked to his lap thinking then he glanced up back to look at Kurt who was also staring at him.

Blaine gave him a concerned look, but also he gave him a small smile.

Kurt smiled to him small back then turned away to look at Finn.

Blaine sure hopped Kurt was going to be okay.

"And as I said for the thousandth time Finn, I am fine!" Kurt practically yelled getting out of Finn's grip.

"You don't need to yell at me Kurt, I am just trying to help!" Finn said calmly.

"I don't need your help!" Kurt snapped at Finn.

Finn was going to speak when decided to intervene.

"Is everything okay here" He asked.

"Were fine " Santana said back to their teacher.

Kurt grunted " Yeah were all just peachy" He snapped pushing past everyone taking Finn's seat beside Blaine.

Finn sighed and took a seat behind his step brother and friend.

Blaine looked to Kurt quickly then folded his arms across his chest as he began to spoke "Come here often?" He said joking with a smirk on his face.

Kurt looked to Blaine and just starred at him for a moment then he finally broke into a smile and he began to blush giggling quietly, but he said nothing.

Blaine smiled at Kurt's attempt to ignore him.

He then poked Kurt in the shoulder trying to get Kurt's attention, but Kurt didn't even blink an eye at him.

Blaine then smirked and continued to poke him.

Kurt's face began to turn red, at the last poke Kurt then turned his head quickly towards Blaine and glared at the annoying boy.

"What do you want Blaine?" Kurt whispered in a bitchy tone.

Blaine smiled to him "Hi" He said quickly then turned back to the front of the class.

Blaine heard a small laugh then he heard a whispered reply "You're such a dork! I can't deal with you"

"Woah that stings " Blaine fake mocked being offended, beginning to pout.

Kurt giggled again and then rolled his eyes "The puppy dog eyes don't work on me Blaine, put them away"

Blaine smiled "I will put them away when you stop being all cranky and sad.. its making me sad" he pouted again.

The smile on Kurts face faded and he sighed looking at Blaine.

"Im sorry Blaine, I am just having an off day" He looked down to his hands.

Suddenly one of his hands were grabbed by Blaine, and Kurt looked up into Blaine eyes and Kurt melted looking into them.

"Its okay Kurt, I just don't like seeing you sad. I love seeing your beautiful smile" Blaine said taking his free hand to poke his nose.

Kurt blushed "Thank you"

"Anytime, and just know if you need anyone to talk to about anything. I am here for you" Blaine said gripping onto Kurt's hand tighter.

Kurt smiled "I know"

Blaine smiled and turned back to listen to , still holding onto Kurts hand he let out a peaceful sigh.

Kurt looked down to their hands and began to blush again and he too decided to pay attention to .

None of them noticed that Finn and Santana were watching them both closely with big smirks on their faces.

Glee club ended with Santana and Rachel fighting over solos as usual and Kurt was over all that drama, he gave up getting a solo a long time ago.

Blaine held his hand through the whole glee club meeting until it was time to leave their hands separated.

Blaine didn't know why he held Kurt's hand but he did know that he felt right, and that it killed him that they had to let go.

When they let go Kurt blushed and was quickly grabbed by Santana and they began to walk together chatting like they always do.

He was then grabbed by Finn who was all smiles for some reason, Blaine asked why was he smiling so much, but Finn just shook his head and changed the subject.

"Hey do you want to come over tonight for dinner?" Finn asked as they walked out to the parking lot.

Blaine was watching Kurt talk to Santana when Finn spoke, he then looked down to his phone to check the time "That be cool"

Finn smiled going to speak but Blaine cut him off.

"But I would have to ask Cooper" Blaine said watching Kurt again.

"then call him?" Finn said scratching his head.

"I don't want to bug him, he probably is doing some important things at the hospital righ no-" "Or he's picking up his little Blainers up from school" Blaine heard the voice of his brother and he groaned.

Blaine looked to Cooper who was chilling in a parking space and he was wearing the biggest smirk on his face ever.

"Blainers?" Finn asked.

"shut up" Blaine grunted walking towards his brothers car, Finn following behind laughing.

Kurt was laughing at something Santana said when he looked over to his brother and Blaine walking to a strange car, Kurts eyes widened as he spotted the familiar man in the car.

Santana noticed his panic quickly "Whats wrong?"

Kurt grabbed Santana and walked them to his car.

Santana pulled her arm away and crossed both of them across her chest "Are you going to tell me what the hell is wrong?" she spitted out.

"Do you see that man in the black SUV, that Blaine and Finn are talking too" Kurt said nervous.

Santana looked over the car and saw the man who resembled Blaine a lot. "Yeah the much other Anderson?"

Kurt nodded.

"What about him?" She asked confused.

"He's my doctor" Santana raised her eyebrows confused "And why is that a problem"

Kurt sighed dramatically "Because I haven't told Blaine I have diabetes and I would like to keep it that way, but if his brother see's me he is going to recognize me and then Blaine will know!"

Santana rolled her eyes "Why can't blaine know? I thought you two were getting close?"

"We are, but I rather him not know I have a disease okay tana!" Kurt whispered.

"But Kurt" Santana pleaded.

"No tana, its not your secret to tell, so just keep it to yourself please!" Kurt pleaded back.

She grunted "Fine, I will see you Monday have a great weekend" Santana walked off.

"Tana" He yelled to her but she kept walking, Kurt sighed glancing once more to Blaine and Finn and Mr. Anderson before getting in his car and driving home.

"well its totally fine with me you can go, have a fun time" Cooper said scratching his head.

Blaine smiled happy his brother said he could go over to Finn's house. "i will thanks bro"

Cooper smiled "Yep, well I need to get back to work. It was nice meeting you Finn, Have fun you two and be safe"

"We will thank you Coop!" Blaine said waving good bye to his brother.

"So are we driving with Kurt again?" Blaine asked looking around for his car.

Finn shook his head "Nah I got my car back from the shop yesterday"

Blaine nodded a little disappointed he wouldn't get to be driving with Kurt again, but he got in the car with Finn and they both headed to his house.

They arrived their quickly and they both dropped their bags at the door, Blaine looked and admired the home and smiled.

"your house is lovely Finn" Blaine said kicking off his shoes.

"Thanks, Kurt did most of the decorating" Finn grunted trying to take his own shoes off.

Of course he did, Blaine thought to himself smiling.

"Want to watch a movie or something? we can play video games after dinner" Finn said walking towards the kitchen.

Blaine nodded "Sounds cool"

"Awesome, well you can go sit down. Want a soda?" Finn asked.

"Sure" Blaine said sitting down on the couch.

He was checking his text messages when he heard footsteps coming from the stairs, it was Kurt.

His hair was messy and he was wearing sweat pants a big t-shirt.

Totally adorable.

Kurt didn't look up while coming down the stairs he was looking down at his phone when he began to speak "Finn if I step on one more of your dirty socks I am going to rip apart every football jersey you have"

Blaine smirked "Don't you think that's a little harsh?" He said.

Kurt looked up quickly and blushed "Blaine! I didn't know you were going to be here" Kurt spluttered "I look terrible! I need to go change!"

Blaine got up from the couch and shook his head "You don't look terrible, you look adorable" Blaine blushed "Come sit and watch a movie with me and Finn"

Kurt bit his lip "what are we watching?"

"We haven't decided yet" Blaine said sitting down once again.

Kurt smiled "great now I get to choose!" he walked over to the couch and sat right beside Blaine and turned on the Tv clicking Netflixs.

He scrolled through the movies until he found the perfect one.

"Jurassic park" They both said at the same time.

They both blushed.

"you like Jurassic park ?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed "why does everyone always say that"

Blaine's eyes widened "no! Im sorry I didn't mean to offend you, I was just asking because I never met anyone else who liked the movie"

Kurt shook his head "No its fine, I always get so sensitive. Me and Finn used to watch this movie a lot when we first became step brothers. it brought us closer."

Blaine smiled "that's sweet"

Kurt nodded as Finn entered the room "Sorry I took so long, Rachel called me and decided to complain about her whole life right now. oh Kurt your joining us?"

Blaine laughed and Kurt nodded.

"Awesome what are we watching?" Finn said handing Blaine his soda.

"Jurassic park" Blaine said, and Finn's whole face lit up.

"AWESOME" he said falling into the arm chair.

Kurt shook his head at his brother and pressed play on the movie.

It was only half way through the movie and Kurt and Blaine's legs were tangled together and Kurt rested his head onto Blaine's shoulder.

Finn looked at their poisoning and just smiled saying nothing, getting back to watching the movie.

But the movie was interrupted when the front door opened.

Blaine's eyes moved to the door to see a middle age women carrying grocery's and man who had his back turned to Blaine was taking his shoes off, Blaine looked back to the movie.

The man turned around and glanced quickly at the boys and spoke "Hey boys!"

Blaine's eye's widened as he turned back to look at the man, that voice, that face.

It couldn't be..

.. But it was

How?

Before Blaine could stop himself from speaking he spoke "Burt?"

The man who was taking his jacket off look to where his voice was being called and look to where he saw his song cuddled up with a boy..

a boy he knew admittedly "Blaine?"

**Donnnnnnnnnnnnnnn't hate me a cliff hanger needed to be done.**

**Love it ? hate it? I want to know! leave a review for me! ask me questions! tell me what you want to see happen in the story!**

**Also I had a really bad low today so that's why I decided to give Kurt one! Next chapter will be longer and will be better!**

**See you next sunday!**

**XOXOXO - Meagan**


	6. Goodnight Romeo

**Hey guy! i am finally back for good! :) today has been a really great day with marriage being legal in all 50 states so i thought that today would be the day i update so guys could finally read the Burt and Blaine reunion. Its not as long as i hoped it to be but since the other copy of this chapter got deleted and i had to rewrite it, i think you guys will understand! **

**For now on i will be updating on fridays it works really well my with schedule so thats great! Also i would really love if you guys would start reading the authors notes for now on, i know sometimes they can be boring but if you want to know some spoilers or need to know if i wont be updating somedays then it works out if you read my authors notes, they wont be all long like this one they will be always short and too the point! **

**(ALSO i would really love it if you also would write CL at the end your review so i know you guys read my authors note! please do this so i know if you guys care enough for me to contuine writing this story! PLEASE do this!)**

**Thank you everyone for your support!**

**ps I HAVE DIABETES TOO! i need to clear that up for some of you guys who still don't understand that! i know exactly what i am talking about in this story because i am basing it off of my life! **

**WARNING for a little bit of ANGST in the end and alot of klaine FLUFF!**

**ENJOY**

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTER BUT ONE DAY I WILL!**

Blaine's breath caught in his throat as the man said his name.

"Is it really you sir?" he said quietly.

The man stepped forward a spoke "It really is kid" Burt said smiling.

Blaine was going to speak again but he was interrupted by Kurt's voice.

"Wait wait wait! hold up you two know each other?" Kurt said getting up from the couch flabbergasted.

Burt nodded.

"Awesome" Finn said smiling from his seat.

Kurt looked to Finn and glared, Finn just shrugged.

"How do you know each other?" Kurt pressed further.

Burt smiled at his sons curiosity, he scratched his bald head and walked forward towards Blaine.

"We will talk about it after dinner, Boys go help carol set the table for dinner" Kurt groaned but agreed and walked off Finn following.

Burt then turned to Blaine "And its nice to see you again Kid" He said patting Blaine on the shoulder and making his way to sit on the couch.

"You too sir" Blaine said smiling, walking towards the kitchen to help set dinner.

Once dinner was set on the table, they all sat down and Burt raised his eyebrow when he saw Kurt pull Blaine over to sit beside him.

Burt just shrugged it off and they all began eating in silence until Burt looked up to see everyone but Blaine staring up at him waiting for Burt to fill them in on how he knew Blaine.

He took a sip of his beer before he spoke "Does someone have something to ask me?" Burt asked, fully knowing what they all wanted know.

It was silent for a second until Kurt spoke up "We all want to know how you know Blaine?"

Burt sighed and put down his beer, And Blaine shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

Burt noticed it right away.

"Blaine are you okay with me telling everyone" Burt asked concerned.

Blaine just simply nodded giving him a small smile.

Burt cleared his throat and began to speak "Kurt remember when you had to stay at your aunt cindy's house while I was gone to Westerville to see a couple of my old friends"

Kurt nodded "Well on the last day I was staying there, I just finished having a late lunch with a couple friends, and when we all parted I was heading to my car which was parked in a parking lot close to a middle school and just as I was about to get into my car that's when I heard the screams of bloody murder"

Blaine cringed at Burts words, but stayed silent while he continued.

"I ran towards the screams and what I saw was a bunch of boys beating the crap out this one boy. That boy was Blaine" Burt said and stopped to take a drink of his beer.

Blaine didn't look at anyone he just closed his eyes and was taken by surprise when somebody held onto his hand from under the table, Blaine's eyes shot open to see Kurts hand holding onto his, but Kurt was paying no attention to him, he was still intently listening to Burt speak.

"So I yelled at them to stop, and they got scared and ran away like cowards" Burt angrily said.

"Then what happened?" Kurt said holding his breath, still squeezing Blaine's hand under the table.

Burt cleared his throat "Well I ran up to the boy, and I learned his name was Blaine and then I took him to the hospital and hanged around for awhile until his father showed up and acting like a total arrogant bastard to me, no offense Blaine...And um now were here"

"I am so sorry you had to go through that honey" Carol said sympathetically.

Blaine smiled "Thanks , but its fine"

"How is your old man doing Blaine?" Burt asked, and Kurt and Finn both mentally face palmed themselves and looked nervously at Blaine who sighed.

"I don't live with him so I really don't know actually... Probably being a huge pain in the ass like he always has been." Blaine said calm.

Burt quickly regretted his words and spoke quickly "Oh Blaine I am sorry for asking" Burt said frowning.

Blaine waved him off "No its completely fine" they all became silent again eating their dinners.

Until Kurt started to stroke his thumb back and forth across his hand, and Blaine blushed hard looking up to Kurt who was blushing as well.

They stared at each other smiling for a moment in their own little world until they were popped out of their bubble with Burt grunting loudly, they both looked around to see everyone staring at them.

Kurt pulled his hand away and started to blush, and Blaine looked down to his plate smiling.

"So um.. Blaine.. Who are you staying with then if your not with your dad?" Burt asked awkwardly.

Blaine looked up "Oh I am living with my older brother Cooper"

Kurt froze at the mention of Blaine's brother, hopefully his father wasn't smart enough to put two and two together.

"And you two are managing well?" Burt asked concerned.

"Yeah he's an endocrinologist but he also helps out as a part time pediatrician, so he makes a pretty good amount of money to support us. He's an amazing person" Blaine said.

"That's great Blaine! maybe one day we could invite him to a Friday night dinner to get to know him" Carol said happy.

"I think he's love that, i'll ask him!" Blaine answered.

Kurt cringed and sunk in his chair, if Blaine's brother came over he would recognize them right away and Blaine would find out that he has diabetes, he was going to have a panic attack.

"Kurt are you okay? is your blood l-" Burt was cut off quickly by Kurt.

"NO dad! I am fine" Kurt yelled sitting up in his chair and pushing his plate away.

Burt raised an eyebrow at him "Are you sure you're okay? Did something happen today?"

"Well-" Finn started to speak.

"Don't you dare Finn Hudson!" Kurt said angrily to Finn.

Finn raised his hands in surrender and continued to eat.

"Did something happen today that your not telling me Kurt?" Burt asked sternly.

"Dad its fine, im okay we don't need to talk about this now" Kurt said crossing his arms.

Burts face grew hard "No Kurt were going to talk about this now"

"See what you did Finn, you had to open your mouth and now this is happening" Kurt said scolding Finn.

Blaine moved in his seat uncomfortably.

"No Kurt, this is not his fault. If he hadn't of opened his mouth I never would of known something happened today, So Kurt I am going to ask you again. What the hell happened today!?" Burt asked loosing his patience.

Kurt only just shook his head no.

Burt then slammed his beer bottle down on the table "God dammit it Kurt!"

"Burt!" Carol said scolding him.

Blaine cringed at the yelling going around him. "I think its best If I leave now"

Kurt whipped his head over Blaine and frowned, he didn't want him to leave.

Burt looked to Blaine "I think that be best bud" Burt said calming himself down.

Blaine wiped his hands on his napkin as he spoke "It was lovely meeting you Mrs. Hummel and it was nice to see you again Burt" Blaine said getting up from his seat.

Carol smiled and nodded "you two Blaine" Burt said smiling.

Finn went to stand up to help Blaine out but Kurt got up faster "I'll walk Blaine out" Finn sat down.

Blaine blushed and went over to give Finn a fist bump "See ya Monday dude" Finn said and Blaine nodded.

Both Blaine and Kurt walked to the door.

As the walked to the door Kurt spoke scratching his head "sorry you had to hear all that, sometimes he can be annoying" Kurt said while Blaine put on his shoes and jacket.

Blaine smiled "No its fine, I don't think he was being annoying maybe more protective its sweet" Blaine said picking up his bag.

"Whatever you say" Kurt said rolling his eyes and walking towards the door to open it.

Blaine smirked walking towards the door "oh come on you know im right"

Kurt snorted "sure Blaine sure"

Blaine laughed walking out the door "goodbye Kurt"

"Bye Blaine" Kurt bit his lip watching Blaine leave, he cursed to himself not believing he was going to do this.

He plucked up all the courage he had left inside of him a spoke out quickly "Blaine wait" Kurt called out.

Blaine turned around quickly and looked and Kurt taking a few steps closer. "yes Kurt?"

"Give me your phone" Kurt said nervously.

Blaine smirked "Give me your phone." Blaine mimicked "Does that work on all the boys Kurt?" Blaine joked.

Kurt smirked "Shut up and give me your phone"

Blaine laughed handing Kurt his phone.

"Their you have my number" Kurt said blushing giving Blaine's phone back.

Blaine did a little dance inside his head, he couldn't believe Kurt just gave him his number.

"Well expect to be getting thousands and thousands of texts from me" Blaine said smiling.

he was such a dork.. Kurt thought to himself. But Kurt secretly loved that about him

"well I would of been offended if you didn't after I just gave you my number, Don't stand me up Blaine" Kurt said flirting.

"Oh Kurt I would never stand you up.. ever" Blaine said flirting back with a wink.

They stood there looking at each other until Kurt spoke slowly "Um well I need to get some homework done and catch up on some beauty sleep"

Blaine nodded " i'll leave you to it then" Blaine then pulled Kurt into a hug, he was surprised at first but he hugged back tightly.

As they both away Blaine slowly whispered "And Kurt, you're already the most beautiful person on this planet you don't need anymore beauty sleep."

When they separated Kurt blushed furiously as he looked up to Blaine who was smirking getting closer to him "Go home Blaine your high" Kurt smiled.

Blaine smirked grabbing one of Kurt's hands "Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow" he quoted kissing the top of Kurt's hand.

Dork Kurt thought to himself... A dork he was falling for fast.

"Good night Kurt" Blaine said walking out the door.

Kurt watched him walk for a second biting his lip before he spoke "Goodnight Romeo" Kurt joked.

Blaine then turned around and winked to him.

Once Blaine disappeared into his house Kurt shut the door and lent against it sighing happy.

"It seems that we have a lot to talk about" Kurt's eyes opened quickly and saw his father standing on the stairs smirking at him.

Kurt shook his head and walked towards the stairs and walked past his father.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Kurt said running up to his room leaving his father alone on the steps still smirking to himself.

**Love it? hate it? i want to know! **

**Please leave a review telling me what you liked, or give me some advice and i would really love it if you guys would review and tell me what you would like to see happen in this story! i will include some of your guy's ideas &amp; characters! **

**ALSO i would really love it if you also would write CL at the end your review so i know you guys read my authors note! please do this so i know if you guys care enough for me to contuine writing this story! please do this!**

**LOVE YOU ALL! SEEYA NEXT FRIDAY! (OH AND I MIGHT BE STARTING A NEW FIC SOON! I WILL EXPLAIN MORE NEXT FRIDAY!)**

**-Meagan xoxo**


	7. Don't you trust me?

**Hi.. so i am a little upset only three people reviewed last chapter and only one of them used the (CL) thing i asked for.. i guess this is the way its going to be. sigh**

**I am sorry i am late at posting i am coming to realize that i don't work well under pressure so i have decided again finally that i will no longer have a post day i will just post whenever i can, but i will always update weekly! i hope thats okay, because its the way it has to be for right now.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**i really really love this chapter!**

**I don't own glee but one day i will.**

Kurt was in the middle of working on his school work when their was a knock on his bedroom door.

He sighed looking to the door already knowing it was his dad at the door wanting to talk, he looked back to his homework and said nothing when the door was open and his father spoke.

"Hey buddy, I think its about time we talk" Burt said slowly walking into his bedroom.

Kurt didn't look up from his homework as he spoke "Talk about what?"

"You know exactly what I want to talk about. You and Blaine" He said sitting down on Kurt's bed, Kurt froze and looked to his father quickly then looked back to his homework and began to write again "I have no idea what you're talking about dad, their is no Kurt and Blaine"

Burt grinned and chuckled and his son's attempt of lying. "Come on son we both know that's a lie"

Kurt sighed and threw down his pencil giving up on finishing his homework for now, he stood up from his bed and walked over to his dresser looking at himself in the mirror thinking. "Tell what's going on buddy, I want to help"

He closed his eyes and rubbed his face "Fine! I have a crush on Blaine dad, But that's all its ever going to be a crush" he said turning to his father with sad eyes.

"And why is that?" Burt asked confused

"Because" Kurt stop and sighed sitting back onto his bed with his father. "How could someone like Blaine like someone like me?" he said looking down to his hands.

"What do you mean someone like you?" Burt asked crossing his arms.

Kurt took a couple minutes to think before speaking "Someone who has a disease"

"Kurt d-" Burt began to speak but was cut of by Kurt. "Like who could ever be attracted to someone who has a disease? its disgusting! And if Blaine ever knew I had diabetes he wouldn't even want to be my friend"

"Kurt are you saying that Blaine doesn't know you have diabetes?" Kurt nodded "And its going to stay that way"

"But Kurt, Blaine seems like a very sweet boy I am sure he wouldn't think you're disgusting" Burt said.

Kurt shook his head "I rather not risk it. But it doesn't matter! None of this matters! Blaine will never like me the way I like him and I just have to get used to it"

"Son you don't know that, you have to try. You can't give up! that is not the way I raised you!" Burt said sternly.

Tears welled in Kurt's eyes and he spoke "Dad I just feel so embarrassed that I have diabetes, and I shouldn't feel this way but I do. It literally kills me not knowing if the boy I like is going to hate me or not because I have a disease! It sucks that I have to go through this! its not fair and fricken cruel and I just feel so alone dad and I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do" He began to sob furiously into his hands.

Burt moved closer to his son and held him close as his own tears began to fall "Kurt I know its unfair and sometimes life for you can be unbearable but you deserve to be happy. And forgive me for watching but when you two were talking at the door, I just saw the way Blaine was looking at you Kurt. And that boy is smitten." Kurt sniffled into his fathers arms but listened closely.

"You have to at least try with this boy, don't give up on him and a relationship that could happen, you can't let someone you care about slip away from you because you will regret it and regret is one of the worst feeling you can have." Burt said rubbing Kurt's back" And I know you don't want to tell Blaine about your diabetes but I think he will be very honoured that you were strong enough to share it with him, he won't be disgusted he will be proud and probably like you even more than he already does" Kurt smiled at the thought.

"I'll think about it dad" Kurt getting out of his fathers arms and wiping his eyes.

"Kurt one day you're going to leave this world just like everyone else, So you have to take chances and take risks. You want to leave this earth with a life you will always remember with no regrets." Burt said sitting up from Kurt's bed. "Sleep on it son, Goodnight"

Kurt smiled softly at his dad "Night dad, I love you"

Burt smiled and opened the door "Love you too buddy"

Once the door was shut, Kurt let out a long breath he knew his father was right he couldn't give up on the idea of Blaine actually liking him. He was more than the disease he had.

He went back to his homework and grabbed his pencil and began to work again but he was quickly interrupted when his phone went off.

Kurt groaned and picked up his phone "What could Santana want now" he muttered to himself, and by surprise the texts weren't from Santana it was from an unknown number.

He almost dropped his phone at the messages he saw.

**From Unknown Number : Hey Kurt! Its Blaine :) I told you I would never stand you up ;)!**

He is such a dork, Kurt thought to himself as he put Blaine as a contact on his phone.

**From Blaine Anderson : Anyway I am sorry for texting you so late! But I am so bored and I need someone to talk too... please save me.**

Kurt grinned at the message.

**To Blaine Anderson: What a gentlemen ;) ! And it's fine I was just finishing up some homework! If you're so bored then go to sleep? **

Kurt put his phone down and began to work on his homework again when his phone went off, he quickly picked it up.

**From Blaine Anderson : I don't wantttttt toooo goo tooo beeeddddd! im not sleepy! help me not be bored Kuuurrtttt!**

Kurt smirked as he responded laying down flat on his bed.

**To Blaine Anderson : And how am I suppose to help you Blaine ?**

The response was instant.

**From Blaine Anderson : Come hang out with me.**

Kurt froze staring at the message, he looked to the clock and sighed looking at the time.

**To Blaine Anderson : Blaine its 11! almost midnight! and besides my dad would never let me go out.**

He was telling the truth his dad would never let him go out this late, especially with a boy.

**From Blaine Anderson : Sneak out? Come on please! I know this really good ice tea place where its open 24/7!**

Kurt bit his lip as he stared at the message, he wanted to hang with Blaine but he really didn't need to get in trouble with his father.

**From Blaine Anderson : Pleaaaasseee:( Just for a little bit?**

Kurt smiled and shook his head how he texted Blaine back.

**To Blaine Anderson: Fine! Meet me out infront of my house in 5 mintues!**

**From Blaine Anderson : Yay! seeya!**

Kurt smiled and threw his phone down at the bed and he ran over to his mirror and decided to just stay in his sweatpants and t-shirt.

He opened his door slowly and sighed in relief when he saw that his fathers bedroom door was closed, he quickly sneaked by his fathers room and walked down the stairs carefully.

Kurt opened the front door and closed it as quite as he could locking it behind him.

"Hey Kurt!" He heard Blaine yell and Kurt cringed at how loud he was.

Kurt turned around and glared at the boy walking towards him "Here I am trying to sneak around trying not to get caught then you show up and start yelling my name so the whole damn neighbourhood hears you!"

Blaine blushed as he readjusted his leather jacket "I'm sorry"

Kurt just shook his head and walked closer towards Blaine. "It's fine lets just get out of here before we get caught"

Blaine smiled grabbing Kurt's hand pulling him down the side walk. "Come on I know a short cut"

Kurt blushed at their joined hands but he said nothing as Blaine pulled him down a path.

When they both finally reached their destination, Kurt looked around and was surprised to see a small little town he's never seen before.

"Blaine, where are we?" Kurt said speechless at how cute the little town was.

Blaine reluctantly let go of Kurt's hand to run his fingers through his hair "Well I don't know where we are exactly, but I've been here a lot and its so calm and pretty here! when I first moved here this year, I was having trouble going to bed.. so at night I would go for late night walks. and then one day I found this place.. I really like It here"

"isn't walking around at night alone dangerous Blaine ?" Kurt said smirking.

Blaine just shrugged looking down, Kurt bit his lip and grabbed onto Blaine's hand again "Well its beautiful Blaine and I am so honoured that you wanted to share this place with me!"

Blaine blushed and smiled brightly "Thank you"

"Now come on, you promised to take me to a ice tea place" Kurt said smiling, Blaine nodded pulling Kurt along to the shop.

When they both entered the shop Kurt gaped out how adorable and small the little shop was and that they had so many different ice tea choices to choose from.

"Their is so many choices! how am I suppose to choose" Kurt said to Blaine as they walked up to the counter.

Blaine smiled and spoke "Don't worry I got you".

Kurt's face turned red "okay"

"Hey Blaine its nice to see you!" Both boys turned to see an older lady smiling at them.

Blaine smiled back "Nice to see you too Linda, This is Kurt"

Linda smirked at Blaine and looked to Kurt "He's Cute, Nice to meet you Kurt"

Kurt blushed but smiled at the Linda "You too Linda"

"Now what can I get you boys?" She said readjusting her glasses.

"Can we get two Strawberry citrus colada ice tea's" Blaine said smiling looking at Kurt "You're going to love it"

Kurt smirked "We'll see" he joked "Oh and could I get splenda in mine instead of sugar?" Kurt asked Linda.

She smiled sweetly at him clicking the buttons on the cash register "Sure honey! So that will all come to Eight dollars and seventy-five cents"

Kurt went to pull out his wallet when Blaine stopped him "Put it away dumby I invited you here, I will pay"

Kurt smiled and put away his wallet "Next time I'll pay"

"Their is going to be a next time?" Blaine asked hopeful.

"Defiantly" Kurt said.

They both smiled.

"Your drinks will be ready in a couple minutes boys" Linda said handing Blaine his change.

Both Boys smiled at Linda. "Thank you" The both said walking towards the pickup line.

"Soo you like splenda?" Blaine asked and Kurt froze for a moment.

"Um not really it kind of tastes like pencils to me" Kurt said honestly starting to walk again until they were both leaning against the shops wall.

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's answer "Then why did you get it?"

Kurt gulped and started to play with a thread hanging on his jacket.

"I don't know, i've just always used it for as long as I could remember" Kurt said trying to get out of this conversation as quickly as possible.

Blaine nodded still confused by Kurt's answer but before he could speak further Linda came back and handed them their drinks.

"Have a nice night boys, and get home safe" She said wiping her hands on her apron.

"Thank you Linda" Blaine said waving goodbye to her, taking a drink of his ice tea.

They both walked out of the small shop and started to walk down the towns road.

"So what do you think of the ice tea?" Blaine asked nervous " If you don't like it, we could go back and get you another one"

Kurt shook his head "No, no this one is really good Blaine. I like it thank you" Kurt said reassuring him.

Blaine smiled and they both started to talk immensely about everything while drinking their ice teas as they slowly walked down the road.

Once they finished their drinks and they threw away their trash, they made it to the end of the town and a huge gust of wind flew by sending chills down Kurt's spine.

Blaine noticed Kurt shivering and Blaine was instantly concerned. "Are you cold?".

Kurt rubbed his arms as he spoke "Yeah a bit, I should of brought my sweater."

Blaine said nothing as he took his jacket off "Here wear my jacket"

Kurt's eyes widened "No I couldn't, your going be to cold then"

Blaine smiled laughing "I will be fine, just take my jacket"

Kurt blushed "Fine"

Blaine smirked as he helped Kurt put the jacket on. "Thanks" Kurt said.

He grinned big "Anytime, OH I have something I want to show you" Blaine said running towards a bunch of concrete blocks.

"Blaine wait up!" Kurt yelled running after him.

When Kurt finally caught up to him, Blaine was already climbing up them.

"Blaine get down here! that's not safe" Kurt said scared Blaine was going to hurt himself.

Blaine smiled "Its fine I've done this a million time! Come up here"

Kurt put his hands on his hips "Defiantly not, I rather not die today"

Blaine stepped down a couple and came closer to Kurt "Don't worry protect you"

Kurt smirked and shook his head still not convinced.

Blaine then smiled and Kurt's stubbornness and reached out his hand to him "Don't you trust me?" he said staring deep into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt's smirk then fell from his face as he looked into Blaine's eyes, His heart fluttered in his chest as he tried to come up with a response.

He then looked down to Blaine's hand and gulped, His brain was telling him not to but his heart was telling him this was the right thing to do.

"Yes" Kurt said as held onto Blaine's hand and his heart stopped as he felt Blaine's fingers intertwine with his.

Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt up onto the concrete block.

He squeaked and held onto Blaine tightly, Blaine laughed lightly and held Kurt's hand tighter "Come on follow me"

Kurt nodded following Blaine carefully and slowly until the reached the last block.

"Stand in front of me" Blaine said and Kurt blushed and nodded.

Once he was in front of Blaine, Blaine wrapped his hands around Kurt's waist.

Kurt was taken by surprise but he melted in Blaine's arms closing his eyes.

"Open your eyes Kurt you're missing the view" Blaine said gently holding Kurt tighter.

Kurt opened his eyes and he gaped at the view he saw, they were up so high they could see all of Lima.

"Blaine this is so beautiful" Kurt said a tear falling down his cheek.

Blaine smiled holding Kurt closer then ever "I think so too, I am glad you like it"

Another tear rolled down his face and Kurt went to wipe it away when Blaine noticed.

"Kurt are you okay? why are you crying? did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked concerned.

Kurt shook his head as they both carefully sat down "No, you did everything right that's why i am crying"

"Sorry but i don't understand what's wrong then?" Blaine said confused.

"Its just" Kurt stopped to breath for a second "No one has ever been this nice to me before and just can't understand why you are being so nice to me right now"

Blaine frowned at Kurt's words, he sat their for a moment thinking before he spoke "Its because you're amazing Kurt and i love hanging out with you, And fuck anyone else who can't see how amazing you are"

"I am not amazing Blaine" Kurt said sniffling.

He shook his head "Actually you are and its about time everyone else knew."

Kurt raised his eyebrows in confusion and was about to speak when Blaine interrupted him.

"KURT HUMMEL IS THE MOST AMAZING PERSON IN THIS WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD" he yelled at the top of his lunges.

Kurt's eyes widened as Blaine continued to scream and repeat himself.

"Blaine stop it! Be quite!" Kurt yelled covering Blaine's mouth with his hand.

he just looked at Kurt and he started laughing when Kurt pulled his hand away squealing.

"Did you just like my hand Blaine Anderson?" Kurt said wiping his hand on his sweat pants.

Blaine laughed as he answered "maybe"

Kurt glared at Blaine playfully as he replied "You're seriously a huge dork"

Blaine smirked "You like it"

Kurt smiled shaking his head checking his phone, eyes widening at the time.

"Blaine its three in the morning" he said.

Blaine scratched his head not even phased "Whoa time does really fly when you're having fun, well i guess we should head home".

Kurt nodded "I think that would be a good idea.

They both stood up and Blaine carefully led them down the concrete blocks and they started their journey back to their homes hand in hand.

When they finally made it back to their houses, Blaine walked Kurt to his door and they both stood their nervous.

"I had a wonderful time Blaine" Kurt said blushing.

"Me too, can we do this again sometime?" Blaine asked.

Kurt bit his lip nodding "I would like that very much"

Blaine then grinned very big and went in to give Kurt a hug, they both hugged tightly and they both didn't want to ever leave each others but they knew that they needed to say good bye for tonight.

Blaine pulled away holding onto one of Kurt's hands "Get a good sleep Kurt"

"Thank you, Text me tomorrow?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded.

"Of course" He winked kissing Kurt's hand.

Kurt blushed "Night Blaine"

"Night" Blaine said letting go of Kurt's hand, he stood their for a moment until Kurt was safe inside his house.

Blaine sighed happily walking across the street to his house.

This was the first time Blaine has ever been so genuinely happy in his life in such a long time and he could really get used to days like this.

**Love it ? hate it? i want to know! leave a review for me! **

**i really want to get to know you guys so if you want me to continue and would like to chat leave a review for me :3 ! **

** Seeyou next time ! -Meagan xoxoxo**


	8. I wouldn't mind being used by you

**Hey everyone! i am so glad everyone loved last chapter. Klaine's little ice tea date was added in last minute and i glad i put it in because it seriously turned out so well!**

**Some people are worried that Blaine is going to be really mad at Kurt when he finds out he has been lying to him and keeping that he has diabetes to himself. and i will not lie to you guys, Blaine is going to be furious that Kurt lied to him for this long, who wouldn't be? but i understand what Kurt's going through and why he would want to lie to people, because i have done it before and once people found out that i have been lying to them they all got really mad but after time they understood why i lied.. and how hard i have it and they forgave me.**

**So all i can say is have faith in Klaine loveeeee, everything will be okay. But this story wouldn't interesting without a little drama ;)**

**My amazing beta Charleygyrl did an amazing job editing this for me, so if you guys could show her some love and read some of her wonderful work that would be amazing :)**

**Also i added a little part where Kurt checks his blood and takes his needle and i wrote it in detail, so you guys can have a little idea of what us diabetic's do everyday!**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning! for mentions of blood and needles! if you don't like it skip it!**

**I don't own glee.. but one day i will..**

The next morning, Blaine woke up and got out of bed with the biggest smile ever.

He looked at the clock on his bed side table and it read '9:02 am'.

He stretched his muscles and let out a weird noise as he jumped out of bed.

Blaine was very surprised that he was up this early on a Sunday morning, especially since how late he was out last night with Kurt.

He smiled again thinking back to last night with Kurt, and last night was wonderful.

Since he came home last night and went to bed, he couldn't stop thinking about Kurt.

Just something about Kurt, that he couldn't really describe made it impossible for Blaine not to be around him.

Everything about Kurt made Blaine want more and more of him with each passing day.

It was safe to say that after last night, Blaine was head over heels for Kurt and wanted to be with him in every way possible.

But Blaine was also scared of all the feelings he felt right now; he has never felt anything this strong for anyone and it scared the hell out of him.

Blaine sighed ruffling his hair. He had no idea what he was going to do, so he decided to go downstairs and have some breakfast to get his mind of this topic for awhile.

Blaine walked into the kitchen and gave him brother a smile as he went to get himself some cereal.

"Sleep well?" Cooper asked, eating his own cereal.

Blaine smiled to himself as he poured his cereal into his bowl. "Very well."

As Blaine closed up the cereal box and went to go grab the milk, Cooper spoke again, "You came in pretty late last night."

Blaine froze in place for a moment then started to pour the milk in his cereal saying nothing.

"I'm not mad you were out so late. I used to do it all the time with mom and dad and they never found out but now since I am your guardian I need to know where you are little brother."

Blaine sighed and twitched in annoyance hearing about his parents, and he picked up his bowl and a spoon and sat at the end of the kitchen table staring at Cooper. "I just want to know that you're safe buddy."

Blaine nodded. " I know Cooper, and I'm sorry I snuck out... but I wasn't out alone." He said, quietly eating his cereal.

Cooper smirked and put his spoon down "Oh my god! Does my little Blainers have a boyfriend?!" He gabbed.

Blaine blushed not answering.

"OH MY GOD! YOU DO! DONT YOU?! IT'S THAT KURT KID?! ISN'T IT?" Cooper practically screamed in his seat.

Blaines eyes widened. "Cooper be quiet! You're going to wake the whole neighborhood up! And no, Kurt is not my boyfriend! But maybe one day he could be." Blaine blushed thinking of Kurt and him actually dating.

Cooper squealed in his seat. "This is so adorable!" Cooper said getting out of his seat putting his bowl in the sink "My little brother might have a boyfriend."

Blaine blushed again. "You're so weird you know that."

Cooper smiled sitting down again to read that paper. "And that's why you love me!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Sure, oh and I kinda have something to ask you."

Cooper looked to Blaine for a second before looking at the paper again. "Shoot."

"Um, so in one of my classes they want to us to get work experience and I was wondering if maybe I could help you out at your clinic? I could maybe just file paper work... or get you lunch or whatever?" Blaine said finishing up his cereal.

Cooper smiled. "Sure I would love that."

Blaine smiled back. "Thanks bro." He said getting out of his seat to put his bowl in the sink. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am tired as hell and I need a nap."

Cooper laughed. "Okay have fun, see you when I get back from work."

Blaine smiled and ran up the stairs to take a well deserved sleep.

Kurt woke up around twelve o'clock and it was safe to say he was tired as fuck.

After his amazing time with Blaine last night, Kurt's feelings for Blaine were more prominent then ever, and Kurt was freaking out.

He spent half the night tossing and turning, thinking of scenarios with them being together that all end up horrible in the end. He gave up sleeping for awhile and decided to go on tumblr until he finally fell asleep around four o'clock.

He really wanted to be with Blaine, but not knowing the outcome of his own feelings scared the heck out of him and he wasn't sure he wanted to risk breaking his heart with all this self doubt and wonder.

Kurt yawned loudly as his father came out of the kitchen.

"Someone sounds tired." Burt said handing Kurt some tea and yogurt.

Kurt grabbed the food and drink graciously as he spoke. "Yeah, I had a lot on my mind last night so I didn't sleep very well." He wasn't completely lying.

His father nodded watching Kurt pull out his meter to check his blood. "You thinking about what we talked about last night?"

Kurt let out a hiss once he poked himself and started to squeeze the blood out of his finger as he nodded and started to speak. "Yeah it was a lot to think about."

Kurt put his finger on the test strip and waited for the enviable beep from his little machine and he sighed happily once he saw a good number appear.

"It bet it is so, remember kid give it time." Burt said sipping his own tea.

Kurt nodded. "Trying too dad." He said taking out his needle and dialing it back to the right number, he pulled his shirt up a bit and stuck the needle in for a few seconds and clicked the dial slowly.

He hissed at the slight burning sensation he felt in his stomach and pulled the needle out slowly.

"Fuck." Kurt said putting his needle away "That is one thing I will never get used too."

Burt frowned suddenly and Kurt noticed. "Whats wrong dad?"

Burt sighed and put his tea down. "I just hate that of all people you need to go through this."

Kurt smiled small and sat up to sit by his father to give him a hug. "I know dad, but as long as I got you and Finn and Carol and all my amazing friends and my little friends humalog and lantus, I will be alright."

Burt chuckled a little and hugged Kurt back. "You're such a strong kid, I am so proud of you."

Kurt smiled going back to his own spot on the couch opening his yogurt. "I get that from my father."

They both smiled at each other and sat their in silence until Kurt spoke. "Dad I need to talk to you about something?" He said nervously.

Burt raised his eyebrow putting down his drink. "Sure kid."

Kurt cleared his throat looking at his father directly as he spoke. "So, I have been thinking about this for awhile now, and I was wondering if maybe I could get the pump." He said quickly.

"And I know its really expenisve, but I think it's about time I get one and this would be the best option for me. But if you don't want me to have one I comp-" "Buddy slow down there." His father said interrupting him.

"Of course I would be okay with you getting the pump, you do amazing with controlling your diabetes and I as well think this is the perfect next step for you." Burt said smiling.

Kurt smiled. "Thanks dad."

"Anytime! Oh and that reminds me... remember you have a appointment at Doctor Anderson's clinic tomorrow and you will be missing some school for it. But I think it would be a perfect time to talk to Dr. Anderson about you getting the pump." Burt said turning on the tv.

"Okay sounds good." Kurt said not really happy for missing school but happy for getting in getting the pump.

His phone vibrated beside him, and Kurt smiled seeing it was Blaine who texted him.

**From Blaine: Good morning sunshine or shall I say good afternoon? haha :)**

Kurt giggled.

"Let me guess that's Blaine." Burt said smirking.

Kurt blushed ignoring his father, and texted Blaine back.

**To Blaine: haha funny. How was your sleep?**

**From Blaine: Amazing! Thanks for asking :) how was yours?**

Kurt smiled at how happy Blaine was.

**From Blaine : That's great! It was pretty great as well.**

Kurt lied, he didn't want Blaine to feel bad.

**From Blaine: Awesome!:) ugh my brother is making me go grocery shopping for him.. I will text you later!**

Kurt sighed, feeling sad that their conversation was getting cut short.

**To Blaine: Have fun! Bye :) **

**From Blaine: I'll try! I will text you if im going to die.**

Kurt laughed loudly at the text.

**To Blaine: please don't die, I need you to be alive to show me the path to that amazing ice tea place.. ;)**

"Anyone who makes someone smile and laugh like that, is a keeper in my book." Burt said getting up from his chair to go back in the kitchen.

Kurt blushed looking up from his phone at his dad who was smirking and Kurt just shook his head looking back to the new text he got from Blaine.

**From Blaine: Now I see why your my friend now, you just want to steal my favorite ice tea place for yourself and go without me!**

Kurt laughed, thinking what a dork!

**To Blaine: Dammit it you found out my plan, well I guess I just have to find other ways to use you for things...**

Kurt gasped at what he wrote and was mentally kicking himself for being that flirty.

**From Blaine: I wouldn't mind being used by you..**

Kurt's face turned deep red as his heart pounded in his chest.

**To Blaine: I think its time for you to go shopping, text me later?**

**From Blaine: definitely**

Kurt threw is phone down and fell back on the couch sighing.

How could one person effect me so much, he thought.

As he laid there thinking, his phone vibrated again he sat up quickly shaking his head. Blaine doesn't let off does he.

When he looked to his phone, he was surprised to see it wasn't from Blaine, but from his best friend Santana.

**From Santana: Lady I will put this simple, I miss my best friend! Can we get some much needed mall time?**

Kurt smiled getting up from the couch and going up to his room while texting Santana back.

**To Santana: I missed you too Tana, and that sounds amazing I have so much to tell you about Blaine! **

**From Santana: Wankkkkkyyyyy ;)**

Kurt shook his head and turned his phone off to pick the perfect outfit the mall.

After a couple hours of shopping and with their hands full of bags, they decided to take a break at the food court to eat and talk before shopping again.

"So you're telling me, that Blaine took you in the middle of the night to this adorable little town and bought you ice tea and then later showed you this amazing view and you're still not dating him?" Santana said shoving nachos in her mouth.

Kurt nodded.

"Why?! You two would be perfect for each other! And don't give me some bullshit excuse saying he doesn't like you because its obvious this boy is in love with your sexy ass." Santana quipped.

Kurt blushed violently. "Blaine does not love me Santana! He might like me and I might like him, too. But it just would never work out." He said lowering his eyes to his smoothie.

"But it just would never work out." Santana mimicked "Oh please! If you two got together you'd be married before Berry hits her growth spurt!"

Kurt blushed again shaking his head drinking his smoothie.

"Oh, and if it's because you're afraid he's not going to like you anymore after finding out that you have diabetes then you're wrong." Santana said wiping her hands.

"Because Blaine would have to be stupid as hell to ever judge you for that, and Blaine doesn't strike me as being stupid. So put on your granny panties and listen to the facts Kurt." Santana said harshly, she knew she was being meaner than usual, but she couldn't just sit there and let her best friend rag on himself.

Kurt sighed putting his drink down. "Santana, I am just scared okay?" He said looking down.

She frowned, reaching for his hands. "What are you scared about?"

He looked up into Santana eyes. "I am scared that I will get my heart broken. I have protected my heart from everyone my whole life because I was scared once they found out that I am sick they would treat me different or would leave me because they thought I was disgusting, but then here comes Blaine out of nowhere, and totally breaks all my walls I have up, and I fall so deeply in love with this guy." he admitted.

He smiled thinking of Blaine. "A guy who is dorky, handsome, talented and sweet." Kurt gushed for a moment then stopped to regather his thoughts.

Kurt pulled his hands away from Santana clenching them as he spoke. "I can't get him out of my head Santana. I think about him all the time and its like he's everywhere! Its like I can't go a day without thinking about him." Kurt said shaking.

He grabbed Santana's hands again and squeezed them."I want to be with Blaine so badly Tana! But I am just so fucking scared that either he is going to hate me for lying to him, or he's going to think I am disgusting! You and my dad keep saying he won't think that, and I want to believe that! I really do! But for some reason, I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen and I can't that risk and get my heart broken." He looked down then looked up again to see Santana crying.

A few tears started to roll down Kurt's cheek as well and spoke once again. "But I have to come to the conclusion that I am in love Blaine and I wouldn't be able to live without that dork ever.. I really don't know what to do, Tana." He said wiping his face.

Santana sat back in her chair and took a moment to regain her composure before she spoke again.

"Kurt, I am no expert in all this... But love always finds a way to make everything work out." Santana said truthfully.  
Kurt just looked at Santana and said nothing.

She grabbed his hands again. "Just please don't give up on him; think about his heart too."

Kurt sighed and nodded. "I know."

"No, I don't think you do know Kurt, because if you decide not to try because you're scared, you have not only been leading poor Blaine along this whole time, you're going to be also breaking his heart! It's either tell him the truth and follow your heart or stop leading him on and leave him alone. Because you two are already way too deep in this to just be friends Kurt!" She said seriously crossing her arms.

A tear rolled down Kurt's face and he wiped it away quickly because he knew Santana was right.

"Now come on! Let's go and enjoy the rest of our shopping trip!" She said reaching her hand out for Kurt who took it.

They picked up their shopping bags and began to shop again.

Monday morning came quickly, and Blaine got ready quick and early to be dropped off at school hoping to meet Kurt at his locker.

But once the bell rang and Kurt didn't show up, and he was sad ... maybe he was running late?

It was half way through English class and Kurt still didn't show up, and Blaine was worried.

He sent him a few texts but he got no answer, and Blaine thought that maybe he was sick.

Blaine sighed putting his phone away starting to write notes down.

Kurt let out a breath as both his dad and him arrived at Doctor Anderson's clinic, Kurt was beyond nervous for this appointment.

Aside from talking about getting a pump, Kurt was nervous that Blaine might of told Doctor Anderson about him and he might start to put two and two together and tell Blaine and that scared the hell out of him.

They walked into the building and he slumped down in one of the waiting room chairs as his father went up to the front desk to check him in.  
Kurt pulled out his phone to see a couple missed texts from Blaine.

**From Blaine: Hey are you coming today? **

**From Blaine: Are you running late? **

**From Blaine: Are you okay? **

**From Blaine: Sorry of like sending you like a million texts.. but you know what you got into when you gave me your number.. **

**From Blaine: I hope you're okay! got to get back to class now.**

Kurt smiled at how adorable he was, but he decided to ignore the texts for now and talk to Blaine in person where he was when he got back to school.

"Kurt Hummel? Doctor Anderson is ready for you." Kurt looked up to see a young woman looking at him with a huge smile.

He smiled back and both him and his father got up and followed the young woman to Doctor Anderson's office.

Kurt gulped as they got close to the room.

The door was open a bit so Kurt just poked his head in and knocked on the door quickly.

Doctor Anderson was looking at a couple files before looking up and smiling spotting Kurt.

"Come in Kurt! And Mr. Hummel!" He said putting down his files and walking up to both men to shake their hands.

"Its nice to see you two again! Sit down both of you please." He said gesturing to chairs in front of his desk, then walking back over to his chair sitting down opening Kurt's file onto the desk.

"Now how are you doing Kurt?" he asked smiling.

Kurt breathed and began to speak. " I am doing fine, I think. I have been doing the same since the last appointment so I think everything is good."

Doctor Anderson nodded writing down notes on the file quickly. "That's exactly what I want to hear. Have you had any drastic low's or high's lately?"

Kurt closed his hands together and looked down to his lap. "Well, I have only had one low recently." he stopped.

He stopped writing to look at Kurt to listen to him more clearly.

"Kurt, look at Doctor Anderson and tell him what happened." His father said squeezing his leg.

"There is no judgement here Kurt. I will never get mad at you for ever getting lows or highs. You can't control them." Doctor Anderson said directly to Kurt. " And you telling me about them, helps me understand why they're happening so yes please continue." he said calmly.

Kurt nodded breathing in before he spoke. "It was after school and I was in cheerleading practice and we were going over our routine one last time and I was waiting for my time to go in but then I suddenly felt dizzy and it was becoming hard to stand, so I ended up passing out. The only reason I woke up was because my best friend backhanded me so hard across the face and then shoved apple juice in my face." Kurt stopped for a moment but he continued. "I was a little shaky after that, but I was okay."

He looked to his doctor who nodded and began to write again. "My suggestion is before doing any physical education to check your blood and if have a little snack before your practices." He said readjusting his glasses on his face. "And a slap across the face isn't always the standard way to handle a low... but I am glad you have a friend that helps you through all this." he said smiling.

"Me too." Kurt said smiling.

"Well if their isn't anything else to talk about, were all done here." He said closing Kurt's file.

"Um there is something else." Burt said. "Go on, tell him Kurt."

Doctor Anderson looked to Kurt and raised his eyebrow.

"Well I have been thinking about this a lot, and I think it would be really beneficial for me if I got the pump." Kurt said quickly.

Doctor Anderson looked at him for a moment and nodded before he opened Kurt's file again and writing something down and closing it again. He got up from his chair and went over his file cabinet and he open it pull out a couple pamphlets then walking back over to his desk.

"Here is a couple pamphlets on different types of pumps and they all talk about what they all can do and how to use them, and I want you to look over them with your father, ok?" He said handing them to Kurt who took them graciously.

"Okay, thank you." Kurt said looking down at the pamphlets.

He then typed a few things into his computer and then he wrote something down on a small card and handed it over to Burt.

"We will have another appointment next week on Friday, after your school hours and we will discuss these pamphlets in further details and we will start getting things in motion." He said moving his glasses to his head.

"That sounds good, thank you Doctor Anderson." Kurt said standing up smiling.

"You're very welcome Kurt! I will see you both next week!" He said standing up too to shake both men's hands again and to escort them out of his office.

"Have a nice day!" He said waving to the two.

Burt smiled waving back.

On their drive to drop Kurt back at school, they had their own discussion on the pump matter which was cut short when the made it to school.  
Kurt said his goodbyes to his dad and entered the school.

He had French now, and he couldn't wait to see Blaine. He entered the class and handed the teacher a note explaining why he was late and she smiled and nodded.

He turned and looked to see Blaine sitting alone not paying attention to anything but his work.

Kurt smiled making his way to the back of the class "Is this seat taken, Romeo?" Kurt said smirking.

Blaine's head jerked up quickly and the biggest smile grew on his face immediately "For you, never."

Kurt blushed sitting down, and he took out his book.

"Where were you? I actually died of boredom in English without you." Blaine said pouting.

Kurt laughed quietly. "Oh poor baby..."

Blaine smiled shaking his head. "No, but really where were you?"

Kurt sighed looking away deciding or not if he should tell the truth or not. "Um, I had a doctors appointment." Kurt tried to say nonchalantly.

Blaine nodded. "Are you okay? You aren't dying, are you?"

"Not yet." Kurt muttered.

"What?" Blaine said raising his eyebrow.

Kurt shook his head. "Never mind. No I am fine, thank you very much for asking." He said snarky.

"Sorry for being worried about you." Blaine said defensively, going back to his work.

Kurt sighed reaching out for Blaine's hands. "Blaine I am sorry, I am just pissed because I really wanted to see my best friend this morning but instead I had to go to a stupid doctors appointment." Kurt said truthfully.

"Santana is one lucky person." Blaine said smirking.

Kurt let go of Blaine's hands and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "I am talking about you Blaine Anderson."

Blaine smiled again taking Kurt's hands back. "I know, and you're mine too." he said.

Kurt blushed biting his lip "Um do you want to come over after school and show me what I missed in English and maybe watch a movie?" He said looking down to their hands.

"I'd love that!" Blaine said rubbing his thumb across the back of Kurt's hand.

Kurt looked up and they both just stared at each other for a moment smiling in complete bliss before they both let go each others hands blushing.

"Good." Kurt said pulling out his pen to start working.

"Now help with me with this shit because I don't even know what I am doing! It's like it's in a different language or something." Blaine said, obviously frustrated.

Kurt laughed, and he stared at Blaine just shaking his head at him. "That's exactly what it is."

Blaine smirked, poking Kurt until Kurt gave in to helping him.

He was such a dork.

**(Next chapter.. things are going to happen so be excited)**

**Love it? Hate it? I want to know leave me a review or send me a message telling what you liked and what you would like to see happen in this story:)**

**Insulin pump : A Insulin pump is composed of a pump reservoir similar to that of an insulin cartridge, a battery-operated pump, and a computer chip that allows the user to control the exact amount of insulin being delivered. The pump is attached to a thin plastic tube (an infusion set) that has a soft cannula (or needle) at the end through which insulin passes.**

**and Humalog and lantus is just some types of insulin's :)**

**You guys are really going to love next chapter... thats all i am going to say..**

**See you guys next time! love you guys!**

**-Meagan xoxoxoxoxo**


	9. Break his heart

**so guys.. i know its been like 12 years but ive been gone for good reason. My grandmother just died and i had to go to her funeral, and work has been keeping me busy. So i am sorry for being gone for so long! **

**This ones a long one! i hope you enjoy!**

**;)**

**disclaimer : I don't own glee but one day i will. **

**Warning: for alot of feels.**

When French ended they both went to lunch together which was spent with Rachel annoying them the whole time.

But once lunch was over they separated to their other classes, Blaine had football practice and Kurt had cooking class.

Once the bell sounded off for the end of the day both boys met by their lockers to talk and pick up their stuff.

Kurt started to open his locker when he looked over to Blaine who was doing the same thing, he smiled "So I have to go to cheerio's practice right now, but I will be in glee later so don't worry" Kurt said opening his locker.

Blaine smiled opening his own locker "I will try not murder Rachel while your gone, but I make no promises" he joked.

Kurt laughed shutting his locker putting his bag on his shoulder "She's can be such a huge cow sometimes" he said rolling his eyes.

Blaine nodded pulling his hoodie on and shutting his locker "She came up to me at lunch when you went to the bathroom, and she kept telling me she wanted to be my duet partner for a glee assignment, But i thought it would be weird to be her partner because Finn and her just broke up, i don't want to do that to Finn. so um I kept saying no but she wasn't taking no for an answer, and now in glee I know she is going to be forcing me to sing with her again" He said sighing.

As Blaine spoke Kurt started to feel a little bit possessive and jealous of Blaine singing with Rachel, he didn't want him to ever sing with Rachel. she already gets all the solos which wasn't fair at all, she doesn't deserve to sing with Blaine he thought to himself.

Kurt cleared his throat "Just tell her you're my duet partner and that i will personally slap her if she tries to steal my curly headed star away from me" Kurt said possessively crossing his arms.

Blaine smirked "Alright i'll tell her that" he said holding his bag on his shoulder.

Blaine smirked again looking at Kurt "Partner" he said winking at him walking backwards until he turned around to head to the choir room.

Kurt stood their blushing until Blaine disappeared around the corner, he was then pulled away by Santana who was smirking holding Brittany's hand.

This was going to be a long practice.

Kurt was heavy breathing on the ground, they just preformed their cheerios routine for the fifteenth time and coach sue was not happy at how it looked.

He chugged his water bottle as Brittany massaged his shoulders, Santana sat down as well wiping her forehead with her towel.

Sue paced the gym with anger as she spoke "I am beyond disgusted with this routine! you guys are all acting like sloppy babies! and I will not have it on my squad!" Sue yelled through her megaphone.

Sue then looked over too Kurt and Santana and glared"Porcelain sandbags, you're my captains! What the hell is wrong?!" Sue directed her anger towards them.

Santana shook her head "I don't know what your talking about, but we are working our asses off coach! I think it looks pretty damn good" she said crossing her arms.

Sue's eyebrows furrowed "Well pretty damn good is not good enough for me! That's why we are going to keep doing it until its perfect" She yelled.

Kurt stood up quickly "But coach we have glee now? we can't be late! we have sectionals coming up!" he said panicking, not really nervous about missing actual practice but nervous that Rachel was trying to sink her teeth into Blaine right now.

Sue walked towards Kurt and crossed her arms "I couldn't give a wet monkeys ass for that glee club! It's either you're with us porcelain or against us!" she yelled.

Kurt gulped.

Sue narrowed her eyes and looked at him "Which is it?" She said firmly.

Kurt looked to Santana and Brittany who nodded, he looked back to Sue "We're with you coach" he said breathing out.

She smiled "That's exactly what I wanted to hear! Now everyone get your asses up and lets do the routine until you all have it mentally burned in your heads" She yelled again walking back over to her chair.

Kurt turned around to Santana and Brittany with worried eyes " is going to kill us" Kurt said.

Santana nodded and they all winced at the screeching voice they heard . "HEY BLOCK HEADS! GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR!" Sue yelled from across the gym.

They all sighed and ran into their places, This was not going to end well.

Once practice finally ended, the three skipped their after practice shower and just grabbed their bags and started sprinting down the halls.

Kurt held onto his bag tightly as the turned the corner "do you think he is going to be mad?" Brittany said as they ran.

"We already miss half of glee just by being in the cheerios, but now we basically missed the whole meeting with only ten minutes left to spare" Kurt said.

Santana just shook her head "This is such a clusterfuck" she said tightening her pony tail.

They all finally made it to the choir room, and they all stopped to catch their breath when they heard Rachel speak.

"Well look what the cat dragged in" she said rolling her eyes walking to stand next to Blaine.

Kurt glared at her then looked to Blaine who was giving him a concerned look.

then sat up from his chair and crossed his arms "Kurt, Santana, Brittany! Where the hell were you guys? You knew we were working on our sectionals performance today!" said angrily.

All three cheerios walked in further in the choir room, and Kurt was the first to speak.

Kurt crossed his arms "Sue made us stay overtime to go over our routine, we couldn't leave " Kurt said.

He heard Rachel scoff in the background "That is not a good enough excuse to be skipping our rehearsals guys" Mr. shue said shaking his head.

Santana then swore under her breath "I don't care if its not a good enough excuse for you, me, lady and britt joined the cheerios first before glee, it will always be my first priority" she spat out.

Rachel then stepped forwards "Then leave, we don't need your lack luster vocals here! you don't deserve to be here Santana ! You're never here half the time and when you're here you're just bitch" She said glaring.

Kurt stepped in front of Santana "Back off Berry"

Mr. shue then stepped forward "no no Kurt, I think Rachel has a point" said nodding.

Kurt looked to his teacher in disbelief "What" he said crossing his arms again.

He cleared his throat "Choose, Glee or the cheerios" He said, and everyone's jaw dropped.

Blaine shook his head "That is not fair " he said getting up from his chair.

Finn got up from his seat too "Its totally uncool!" Finn agreed shaking his head

shook his head "no it isn't boys, but its the way things have to be" He said calmly.

Everyone looked to the three cheerios.

Santana just rolled her eyes shaking her head "You know what? Fuck all of you, especially you berry! im out" she said.

Brittany grabbed her hand "Where ever Santana goes I go" she said lovingly.

Now everyone's eyes were on Kurt, and Kurt was staring directly at Blaine.

Kurt stepped back and looked back and looked at Santana and Brittany and he smiled at them, they were his best friends he couldn't leave them.

But he couldn't leave Blaine either.

But he needed to make a choice.

He sighed mad at this whole situation. "I am sorry guys but im leaving, because at least on the cheerios sue recognizes all of our talents and even if she is bitch sometimes, she loves us all and not just one of us" he said throwing shade towards Rachel and .

While all of this was going down, He was looking at Kurt the whole time and he was so proud of how courageous Kurt was being and as Kurt spoke about his decision to leave Blaine frowned but knew what he needed to do now.

Rachel just rolled her eyes "Whatever Kurt, that means Blaine can be my duet partner now" She said grabbing onto his arm.

Kurt looked to them and he sighed as he tried his hardest from going over to Rachel and ripping Blaine away from her and yelling "MINE!"

Kurt turned around about to leave when his name was called.

"Kurt wait!" Blaine said pulling away from Rachel.

Rachel crossed her arms and Blaine stepped away from her.

Kurt walked closer in the direction of Blaine "First I will not be your duet partner" He said turning to Rachel "And second I quit glee too"

Everyone's jaw dropped again "WHAT?" everyone yelled.

He heard Santana snicker over by the door "I knew I was going to like you Blainers" Blaine smiled over to Santana.

"Be quite Santana! And Blaine what do you mean you're leaving? Your not on the cheerios, you don't have to leave" said panicking.

Blaine nodded going to the chairs to pick up his bag then walking back over to Kurt "I know but I refuse to be in a club without my best friend in it" Blaine said holding Kurt's hand.

Everyone gasped at the action and Kurt blushed "And besides ive always liked football more" he said pulling Kurt out the room.

Santana then smirked "GOOD LUCK AT SECTIONALS WITH OUT US PUTAS!" Santana yelled laughing.

They all left the room laughing walking down the hallway.

Kurt grinned "Holy shit I can't believe we just did that" Kurt said excited still holding Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiled "I am glad we did, and Rachel don't appreciate us and it wasn't okay with how they were treating you guys" he said squeezing Kurt's hand.

Santana smirked "You're quite the gentleman Blaine, I always knew you would become one of us" she said giving him a pat on the back.

"And what is that?" Blaine asked smiling.

Kurt smirked "The gay squad" he said seriously.

They all were silent for a second before they started laughing until their stomachs hurt.

"oh my god its perfect" Santana said wiping the tears out of her eyes.

Kurt nodded squeezing Blaine's hand harder who smiled back at him.

Brittany then smiled "Well its the Gay squad and the Bi Girl" she said holding onto Santana's hand.

Santana smiled kissing Brittany on the cheek "Of course baby".

She giggled snuggling into Santana's side.

Blaine smiled at the couple softly but wondered what they would do now. "Now what?" Blaine said as they aimlessly walked down the hall until they made it to the front doors, the all exited and stood outside.

They all were silent to think for a minute before Santana spoke "I'm up for coffee, you guys?" she said taking out her phone to send a quick text.

Kurt shook his head "Nah me and Blaine are going to go back to my place, maybe another time?" He said letting go of Blaine's hand reluctantly to pull out his car keys.

Santana smirked crossing her arms "oh I see, have fun boys.. but not too much fun " she said smirking grabbing Brittany's hand again.

Kurt blushed and shook his head at his friend "We will" he said giving them boy hugs.

"Will see later" Kurt said pulling away and walking towards his car with Blaine.

"Bye boys, use protection" Santana yelled winking.

Kurt turned deep red and Blaine laughed "Shut up Tana!" he squeaked loudly opening his car door.

Santana laughed and waved goodbye to them walking to her own car.

Once both Blaine and Kurt were in the car Kurt sighed "Sometimes I really hater her" he said turning on his car.

Blaine laughed grabbing onto one of Kurt's hands and squeezing it "Ignore her, she is just playing around" he said smiling.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and smiled and sighed pulling out of the schools parking lot.

As soon as they pulled into Kurt's house they both went inside and put on a movie immediately and started to work on some of their French homework.

The movie heathers was playing in the background as they both sat on Kurt's bed working on their assignment.

A couple minutes later Blaine sighed dramatically and threw his pencil down "That's it i'm done! I will never understand French!" he said crossing his arms staring up at the TV.

Kurt smirked looking up from his own work "Its not that hard Blaine, don't give up yet" he said holding out Blaine's pencil to him.

Blaine just shook his head "No, its stupid" he said pouting.

Kurt just laughed "Come on I'll help you, you big baby" he said and Blaine smiled looking at Kurt and grabbing his pencil back.

"Okay lets see where you're going wrong here" Kurt said scanning Blaine's paper mumbling to himself.

Blaine just sat back and watched Kurt look over his paper. "Oh here, okay this is what you need to do" Kurt began to say and Blaine just nodded not really listening, he was too preoccupied looking at Kurt's angelic face, he sighed to himself and he felt his heart flutter looking into Kurt's beautiful eyes.

Blaine smiled and began to speak interrupting Kurt "Has anyone ever told you have the most beautiful eyes ever" Blaine said biting his lip.

Kurt froze and looked up from Blaine's paper and too Blaine and blushed shaking his head "No one has ever complemented me before" he said looking down.

Blaine frowned getting closer to Kurt, he raised his hand over to Kurt's face and gently lifted his chin up so they were looking in each others eyes, Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's cheek and gently rubbed his finger back a forth as he spoke.

"Well people are blind to not realize how beautiful you really are" Blaine said smiling tilting his head.

Kurt licked his lips "Blaine I am not.. beautiful" he said quietly.

Blaine shook his head "You're the most beautiful boy I have ever had the pleasure of knowing Kurt" He said seriously.

Kurt just shook his head, Blaine then grabbed both of the sides of Kurt's face and looked into his eyes "I know you don't believe my words Kurt so I guess i will just have to show you how beautiful you really are Kurt" Blaine said leaning in closer.

Kurt's eyes widened at first but he didn't back away as Blaine's lips touched his for the first time, Kurt then closed his eyes and completely melted into the kiss as Blaine put one of his hands behind Kurt's head to keep him steady. He felt fireworks as their lips moved together, he was totally clueless when it came to kissing so he was okay with Blaine taking the lead.

Kurt couldn't believe this was happening he was kissing Blaine, it felt amazing! his heart fluttered in his chest for a moment but then stopped completely when his brain realised what he was doing.

He couldn't do this, he couldn't do this and hurt Blaine.

But maybe the only way to keep Blaine safe would be to break his heart, Kurt thought to himself as tears began to form in his eyes.

As their lips moved slowly and gently together the tears began to run down Kurt's cheeks, and Blaine felt the wetness and pulled away.

He looked at the tears in Kurt eyes and face, and wiped them "Kurt what's wrong? did i do something wrong?" He said concerned.

Kurt pushed Blaine's hand away and wiped his face with his own hand "Yes you did, Why did you kiss me? you can't just kiss your friend?" Kurt said rudely, and his heart beated hard in his chest from the words he was saying.

Blaine's eyes widened "But i thought you liked me?" his voice cracked as he spoke.

Kurt breathed in and put on his fake bitch face as he spoke "Well you thought wrong! I thought we were just friends, now this changes everything.. We can't be friends anymore" Kurt said looking away, he couldn't bare looking at Blaine's heart broken face anymore. he couldn't believe that he was doing this right now.

Blaine began to cry and breath heavily "Kurt i-" he began to say but he was cut off by Kurt "I think you should go" he said looking away.

Blaine wiped the tears from his face "But Kur-" "Now!" Kurt said loudly barely keeping it together.

Blaine looked at Kurt once more before he grabbed his homework and bag , he then ran out of the room as fast as he could crying slamming Kurt's door.

Once Blaine was gone Kurt threw himself on his bed a began to sob hysterically.

He closed his eyes as tears ran down his face"Im so sorry Blaine! Im so sorry" He wailed into his pillow.

Blaine would never forgive him for this.

**DON'T HATE ME GUYS! I AM SORRY! **

**The secret is that i am not a big fan of the glee club, and rachel pissed me off way too much for me to ever like it. i am sorry if you guys disagree, but Klaine and brittana are going to have way more fun without the glee club. And also the thought of football Blaine and Cheerio Kurt makes me very happyyyy...**

**And im sorry for the angst and having the kiss not end up the way everyone wanted it too.. but everything will be alright don't worry.**

**love it? hate it? i want to know? Leave me a review or send me a message of what you thought of the chapter! and what you would like to see happen next chapter!**

**seeya next chapter guys! **

**-Meagan xoxoxo**


	10. Its now or never

**Oh my god... so hi guys! i know i have been gone a long time! but i am not gone forever! i have been going through a lot in these past months and its been hard to write, but i haven't forgot about you guys at all! never! so i decided to write this huge chapter! the chapter you guys have been waiting for! haha their is a lot of angst and cries so be prepare for that! But it is all worth it so don't worry! :) anyways i am so glad to be back enjoy!**

**Warning: Their is talk of blood and their is injury and some graphic names called in this chapter.**

**This chapter is dedicated to two of my most amazing friends, Maria and Alissa! i love you both so much!**

**Enjoy reading everyone!**

Blaine was heavily breathing down the stairs as tears dripped down his face. He ran as fast as he could to the front door and opened and closed it.

He leaned against the door wiping the tears from his face closing his eyes.

_Why the hell did he kiss Kurt and ruin everything?! but he was sure Kurt liked him back.. or maybe he was just fooling himself. _Blaine thought for moment before opening his eyes and seeing that it was beginning to rain.

Blaine sighed glaring "Are you serious" He mumbled to himself.

He wiped his face again before making a run for it across the yard, the rain just poured down on Blaine as he stopped on the sidewalk to look at both sides of the road before crossing. When he was sure no cars were coming he bolted across the street and onto his patio.

When Blaine made it onto his patio he shook his head, his hair was so drenched and his curls were going everywhere. But he couldn't really care about that right now.

Once he semi dry, he remembered the situation he was in and tears began to well in his eyes again.

He frowned and looked back over to Kurt's house "I am so sorry Kurt" He whispered opening his house door.

Blaine closed the door quickly and kicked off his wet shoes and went to run up the stair when his name was called from the living room.

"Hey Blaine! How was school?" Cooper said squinting at his computer screen.

Blaine shook his head tears rapidly falling down his face "I can't talk right now" he practically sobbed out running up the stairs to his room.

He closed the door and ran his fingers through his wet hair as he paced his room.

_why did all the people he love hurt him like this? Love? Did he love Kurt? _

Blaine stopped and nodded to himself.

_He did love Kurt.. _

_.. But that doesn't matter anymore Kurt doesn't love him back, _Was Blaines last thought to himself.

Blaine then let out a loud sob and ran towards his dresser and threw everything down from it, He then glared hard at the mirror he was looking at and he clenched his fists, he breathed in hard once his fist made contact with glass. The glass shattered instantly cracking and falling all over Blaine's hand.

He yelped out in pain and fell to the floor.

Blaine looked down at his hand and saw all the blood pouring from it and began to cry, maybe he should just let himself bleed out and die.

The boy he loved didn't love him back, what else did he have to live for.

He knew that was maybe a little dramatic.. but it was better this way.

His thoughts were interrupted when his door was slammed open and his brother was running towards him.

"WHAT THE HELL HIS GOING ON?" Cooper yelled seeing all of Blaine's stuff on ground and the bloody broken mirror, his eyes then panned to Blaine holding his bloody hand and his eyes widened.

Blaine looked at Cooper and he started to cry again "he doesn't love me coop" He sobbed.

Cooper went and sat next to Blaine and held his bloody hand out to examine it "what are you talking about blainey" Cooper said.

Blaine sniffed " Kurt he doesn't like me, I kissed him and he told me to leave an-OUCH" Blaine yelped out in pain.

Cooper looked to Blaine and frowned "I am so sorry buddy, we will talk about this later but for now we need to take you to the hospital so I can give you some stiches" Cooper said trying to help Blaine up.

Blaine shook his head "no I don't want to live, Please leave me here to die" Blaine said crying pulling away from Coopers grasp.

Cooper stood up and crossed his arms "Blaine Devon Anderson, Don't you ever say that to me again. You're not going to die and I will never let my own brother die! I know it sucks that Kurt doesn't like you but its not the end of the world. Now take my hand and lets go" Cooper said hard sticking out his hand.

Blaine looked at Coopers hand for a moment before grabbing it.

He stood up and hugged Cooper instantly "Thank you cooper"

Cooper smiled and hugged him back "Come on buddy lets go" he said holding Blaine close.

"You're going to be okay Blaine" He said leading Blaine out of the room and down the stairs.

Blaine nodded another tear slipping down his cheek as the left their home.

The next day of school Kurt didn't show up and Blaine was both sad and relived her wasn't there. Sad because Kurt was missing school because of him but he also felt relived because he didn't have to face him after what happened yesterday in Kurt's bedroom.

Blaine stayed silent the whole day, Wanting this day to end quickly so he go back to his bed.

As for Kurt, he lied and said to his father that he was feeling sick... which wasn't all a lie he did have a killer migraine which was making him nauseas.

But Burt still panicked and phoned Kurt's Doctor right away and made a appointment for tomorrow.

Kurt layed their in his bed looking at the ceiling as his dad brought him some tea.

Burt walked over to his side table and placed the tea down gently "Here this will make you feel better, How's your blood?" he asked feeling Kurts forehead.

Kurt sighed and looked over to his father "It's a bit low, but i'll be okay" He said sitting up a bit to drink his tea.

Burt nodded "Well you should eat something, so I brought you a muffin. When your done take nap and get your strength back" Burt said putting the muffin down on the side table too.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded "Okay" he said quietly.

Burt frowned '_Something's wrong and its not just the cold' _Burt thought to himself, but he shook his head and decided to ask about it later.

The room was quite until Burt decided to speak "well I need to head to work, I will be back later. But for now you need to eat and get your rest and feel better." Burt said pulling up Kurt's blankets.

Kurt let out a smile "thanks dad, I love you" He said putting his tea down.

Burt smiled "Love you too kiddo, phone me if their is any trouble! see ya later" he said leaving the room.

Once Burt finally left Kurt let out a huge sigh, What am I going to do, he could never face Blaine again after what he did yesterday. Blaine probably hated him...he didn't blame him.. he hated himself too.

He let out another sigh looking over to his muffin and grabbing it and taking a bite, he put his muffin back down and closed his eyes and decided to take a nap to get his mind off everything.

The next day of school rolled by quickly, and Kurt decided he needed to go to school today. He needed to talk to Blaine, he didn't want Blaine to hate him.

Even if they couldn't be together, Kurt would be fine with being just friends.

Which was a total lie in Kurt mind, he didn't just want to be friends with Blaine he wanted to be with him so desperately...but that's over now.

Blaine is never going to want to be with him now, he just has to accept that now.

Burt was sipping his coffee when Kurt finally came down the stairs this morning " Are you sure you're feeling better Kurt? You can stay home another day if you want" Burt asked concerned.

Kurt nodded adjusting his uniform. "Dad I am feeling much better don't worry and I really can't afford to miss more school dad." Kurt said pulling his bag onto his shoulder.

Burt just looked at him and Kurt sighed walking forward to Burt holding his shoulders "Dad I will be fine" Burt smiled.

"Okay get out of here and don't forget you have a doctors appointment after school" Burt said playfully.

Kurt smiled sighing "yeah I remember, see you after school"

Burt took a sip of his coffee and waved goodbye.

Once he was outside he sighed looking over to Blaine's house, he stared at it for a moment before getting in his car and starting his drive to McKinley.

The drive was quick and he made it there with a couple minutes to spare, if only he had the courage to get out of the car things would be great.

He sat their for a minute breathing in slowly before he shook his head and grabbed his bag and left his car, he locked his car and jogged up the few steps in front of the school and entered slowly.

Kurt took another deep breath and walked to his locker, he was relived not to see Blaine there yet.

He put his bag in his locker and pulled out a few books when he felt a strange presences surround him.

Kurt raised his eyebrow ad turned around to see Karofsky standing behind him.

He sighed and crossed his arms "What the hell do you want now?" he said, he didn't have the patience for this right now.

Karosfky sneered "I came to give you a welcome back present fag" he said stepping closer.

Kurt cringed "leave me the hell alone karofsky" he said not standing down.

Karofsky smirked "Just because you're on the cheerios and have some disease doesn't mean you can talk back to me you fucking fairy" He said clenching his fists.

Kurt froze for a second but spoke again "I swear to fucking god, if you fucking touch me you disgusting sweaty pig that will be the last fucking thing you ever do" Kurt said raising his voice angrily.

Karofsky then moved forward quickly and slammed Kurt against the locker, he hissed at the corner of the locker that scrapped his back, Karofsky held Kurt's hands down and pinned Kurt's neck between his arm.

he looked deep into Kurts eyes "What the fuck did you just say to me faggot?" Karofsky said pushing him against the locker harder.

before he could get a word out he heard yelling "what the hell are you doing by my locke-Hey what the hell! Get the hell off of him!" was the last thing that was said before Karofsky was pushed off of Kurt.

Karofsky stumbled and fell to the ground "What the hell" He exclaimed getting up.

Kurt sighed in relief seeing that it was Blaine who pulled karofsky away.

"Touch him again and I will make sure Coach Beiste kicks you off the football team faster than you can blink" Blaine said crossing his arms.

Karsofky shook his head "Whatever faggots" he said scoffing as he walked down the hallway.

Kurt let in a deep breath before looking up and at Blaine who was walking towards him.

"Hey are you okay?" Blaine's face looked hard and Kurt could see that he hasn't been sleeping very well from the dark circles underneath his eyes.

Kurt nodded "Im okay, thank you" he said looking down to his hands.

Blaine nodded "You don't need to thank me and I know this doesn't change anything.. I get that, so its fine" Blaine said frowning.

Kurt caught the action and was going to say something about it when he noticed blaine's hand wrapped up in a bandage.

Kurt gasped "What happened to your hand?" Kurt said concerned.

Blaine shrugged "Its nothing, ive got to go" He said looking in another direction.

Kurt frowned "But I thought you had to go to your locker? and I was kind of thinking we could talk?" he said trying to make eye contact with Blaine but failing.

Blaine sighed back "Talk about what? that I kissed you and told you I liked you? and then you said you didn't like me back? their is nothing else to talk about Kurt. Lets just leave it at that" He said walking away.

"Blaine wait!" Kurt yelled.

Blaine stopped in place and sighed turning to Kurt "What Kurt?"

Kurt bit his lip as he looked at the heart broken expression on Blaine's face, he couldn't hurt him anymore.

"Nothing" Kurt said holding in his tears.

Blaine just crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head walking away.

Kurt sighed deeply and leant against the lockers closing his eyes "I just love you" Kurt whispered to himself.

He then felt a warm hand on his shoulder and he opened his eyes to see his best friend "Honey are you okay?" Santana said concerned.

Kurt flashed a fake smile "Just peachy" he said sarcastically, She sighed " Want to skip class and talk about it?" She offered, holding his hand as they walked down the hallway.

He shook his head "No I am already behind in all of my classes, will talk at lunch I promise" he said stopping by his class room door.

She tightened her pony tail and gave a supportive smile "Cool, hang out at your house after school?" she said as the bell rang.

Kurt sighed "Can't doctors appointment, how about after that?" he said adjusting his bag.

She nodded "Sounds good babe, see you at lunch" She said giving a kiss on the cheek and running down the hallway to her own class.

Kurt took one deep breath before went into the classroom, his heart sunk a bit seeing that Blaine changed his seats.

But it was for the best, he sat in his seat and tried his best to focus until lunch.

Time seemed to be going by so slow, but finally it was time for lunch and Kurt packed up his things quickly and made his way to the cafeteria where he was grabbed by Santana and Brittany and they sat down at a small empty table.

Brittany frowned "Tana why are we sitting away from Blaine?" Brittany said confused and sad.

Kurt sighed "Because Kurt has tell us something important" Santana said quietly to her girl friend.

They then both looked to Kurt who sighed again "Tell us what happened" Santana said.

Kurt then looked over to see Blaine sitting over with Finn and Puck and he looked utterly miserable, he shook his head and looked to his friends again and began to tell them what happened.

Once he finished both girls sat their with shocked faces, until Santana spoke up.

"So you're telling me that home boy over there kissed you and told you he liked you and then you sat there and lied to him about having the same feelings for him ? when this what we have been waiting for, for weeks?!" Santana asked confused.

Kurt nodded. "Ay dios mio, If that isn't the stupidest thing I heard in my whole life! Kurt what were you thinking? Weren't you scared he didn't like you? you can't honestly be telling me that you turned him down when you have been waiting for him too say something like this to you in weeks!" Santana said frustrated.

Kurt shook his head "Tana you know the reason why I lied to him! I couldn't tell him I like him back!" He said defensive.

Santana groaned "Okay Kurt you have to stop using your disease as anexcuse for not having what you want, because seriously its getting old! Everyone could see how head over heels Blaine was for you, He would still like you even if you had one leg for god sakes!" Santana said quietly.

Kurt said nothing looking down, Santana huffed loudly "You play with this boys emotions for weeks and when he finally admits he has feelings for you, you just break his heart! He doesn't deserve that!" Santana said standing up "And quite frankly Kurt you don't deserve him!" she said angrily grabbing Brittany's hand.

Kurts heart stung at the words, not because they were mean because she was right and Kurt had just made the stupidest decision of his life.

"Lets go britt" She said and they both got up and walked over to sit by Blaine, Kurt looked over to them and his heart panged with jealously seeing his friends comforting Blaine.

He had no right to feel jealous, Kurt brought this on himself.

Kurt picked up this bag and decided to get too class early and distract him.

Surpsingly the day ended rather quickly, and as their was no cheer practice today he just tried to quickly make his way out of school without anyone seeing him.

Kurt just wanted this day to be over.

Blaine sighed pulling into his brothers doctors office, today he was starting to volunteer for hours at his brothers work and he was actually excited to help his brother. But Blaine's emotions were drained from today he just wanted to go home and sleep.

The building was nice and very clean Blaine didn't really want to touch anything in fear he would dirty everything. He made his way to he elevator and pressed the number 2, And waited till he reached his floor.

Blaine walked out of the elevator once it reached his floor and walked down the hall until he saw the plaque that read 'Doctor. Anderson, Endocrinologist'

He first knocked to be polite and then opened the door and saw his brother on the floor surrounded by paperwork and folders.

"Whoa someone made a mess" Blaine said laughing.

Cooper smirked getting up and hugging his brother "so funny, how was school?" he asked pulling away.

Blaine shrugged "It was okay" Cooper crossed his arms "how's your hand?" he asked leaning on his desk.

he looked down to his hand "Its sore but I'll live" He smiled, Cooper shook his head "You're weirdo squirt" he said standing up straight.

Blaine smirked "So what do you want me to do?" Blaine said setting his bag down on the couch in the corner of the room.

Cooper put on his glasses and cleared his throat "Well I only have one appointment left today, so we won't be here long. you can just dive into my mess here on the floor and sort my files for me" Cooper said pulling out a white jacket from a cupboard .

Cooper smirked "Here" he said handing it to Blaine, Blaine furrowed his brows "Um what is this?" He said taking the jacket.

"If you're going to work in my office you're going to work in style" Blaine laughed at his brothers words and shaking his head at the words printed on the white doctors coat.

**'Assistant Blaine squirt Anderson'**

Blaine shook his head "You're ridiculous" he said taking off his cardigan and putting the coat on.

Cooper laughed sitting down at his desk "Get to work Mr. Anderson" he said with his boss voice.

"Right away Mr. Anderson" Blaine responded back laughing, he sat down on the floor and began to sort through the files.

The office was quiet as Blaine carried some of the files into the back room to put away, he heard the office door open and assumed it was time for Coopers last appointment. Blaine slowly and quietly put them away not to disturb the appointment.

"Good afternoon guys!" Doctor Anderson said getting up to shake both of their hands.

Burt smiled "Good afternoon too you too!" He said sitting down along side Kurt.

Doctor Anderson smiled at the older man and looked over to Kurt " how have you been Kurt? I heard you were sick?" He asked getting his pen out.

Kurt was just about to answer when he heard a slam in the back room.

Cooper raised his eyebrow "Just ignore that, its just my assistant he's a little clumsy. Go on Kurt" he said looking back to Kurt as he began to speak.

Blaine was freaking out.

_Kurt? Kurt? he couldn't of heard his brother right? Kurt couldn't be here.. their is probably hundreds of kurt's in Ohio.. he was freaking out over nothing._

Blaine just sighed and started to put the files back in the cabinet again until he heard his brother calling him. "Hey squirt! Can you get me the file that has the information about pumps? thanks!"

Blaine nodded to himself and search through the files until he found what he was looking for, he walked out of the small back room and into Coopers office looking down to the file.

"Sorry Cooper but this is all I could fin-" he stopped himself once he looked up and saw Kurt and his father sitting across from Cooper.

Blaine's heart dropped to the floor as realization clouded his head.

_Kurt was Coopers next appointment._

_Kurt has diabetes? and he's been hiding it from me for this long!_

_Did he not trust him?_

Blaine's heart stung at these thoughts.

Burt clasped his hands together oblivious of the situation "I didn't know Blaine was related to you doctor! small world" Burt said smiling.

Blaine shook his head "Kurt what are you doing here?" he said not believing what he was seeing.

Kurt got up from his chair "Blaine I-" "No don't talk! why did you hide this from me? did you think I wouldn't find out? your doctor is my brother for crying out loud" Blaine said yelling interrupting Kurt.

Coopers eyes widened "Blaine calm down" Cooper said standing up as well.

Blaine crossed his arms "No Cooper! I want to know why I was lied to for weeks?" Blaine said stepping closer to Kurt.

A tear ran down Kurt's face "I didn't lie to you Blaine, I just didn't tell you" he said trying not to sob

Blaine furrowed his brow "That doesn't make it better Kurt! you hide that you had diabetes from me for god knows what reason!" He said throwing the file to the ground.

Kurt flinched, this wasn't suppose to happen.

Blaine crossed his arms "Why did you hide this from me? is it because you don't trust me? or is it that you would thought I would of judge

you?!" Blaine said letting his anger get the best of him.

Kurt said nothing but look down to the floor, Blaine just breathed out shakily "that's it isn't it? you thought I would of judged you? didn't you?" he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You thinking I would judge you for something like this, that is worse then you hiding it from me" Blaine said looking up at the ceiling letting the tears fall.

"Blaine" Kurt said walking towards Blaine, he just shook his head and backed away "if that's the way you think I would react to you having

diabetes Kurt,then I don't think you know me at all" Blaine said picking up his bag and running out of the room and slamming the door.

Kurt stood their holding onto his shoulders, his dad came up behind him and held onto him and Kurt turned around and held onto his father tightly.

Cooper flinched as the door closed, _this was a huge mess he thought to himself._

He looked over to the Hummel men and took off his glasses and sighed "um I think we should reschedule this appointment so I can get to my brother and you can talk to your son Mr. Hummel" Cooper said massaging his temple.

Burt nodded "i think that would be best." he said giving Cooper a sympathetic look.

Both men left the room quietly and Cooper began too pack his things and head out as well.

After locking his office he decided to take the stairs to give him some time to think before talking to Blaine.

_Blaine was getting better and this all happened so fast.. this is only going too set him back. _Cooper thought to himself frowning.

Cooper scratched his head as he continued to walk down the stairs , _Maybe public school was the wrong idea.. maybe I should home school him? I could work from home. But was separating Blaine from all his friends again a good idea? _Cooper sighed, his thoughts were scattered right now, all he wanted too do was make things better for his baby brother.

He made it too the lobby and gave his actual assistant a wave good bye and smile before exiting the building.

Cooper looked around the parking lot until he spotted his car where Blaine was sitting in the passenger seat with his face in his hands, he frowned.

He looked up at the sky at the dark clouds, _Looks like its going to be a rainy night_. He said to himself as he walked to the car.

Light touches of rain started to fall on his jacket and cooper began to run to his car. He threw his bag in the pack seat quickly and jumped into the front seat.

Cooper rubbed his hands together "Well I was lucky enough to make it before it started to storm, I would of been a drenched mess" Cooper laughed trying to brighten the mood.

Blaine still sat still with his face in his hands.

Cooper frowned "Listen budd-" "Cooper I don't want to hear it! Can we please just go home" Blaine interrupted lifting his head up exposing his red swollen eyes.

Coopers heart panged with sadness, he reached over and touched his brothers face and gave him a half smile "Everything will be alright Blaine" He said trying to calm things.

Blaine shook his head holding onto Coopers wrist "No its not" He practically sobbed out.

Tears welled in coopers eyes "I know it doesn't look that way right now, But I promise you things will get better." He said looking into Blaines eyes placing his other hand on Blaine's face as well.

Blaine said nothing as another tear ran down his face "I will make things better for you, whatever it takes" Cooper said sincerely.

Blaine smiled a little and pushed Coopers hands away "You're the best brother in the world Cooper, I love you" he said wiping his tears.

Cooper smiled putting on his seat belt "No Blaine you're the best brother in the world, you're the Fred to my George! We will always be here for each other.. well unless you die in the wizard battle of Hogwarts" He said jokingly as he starting the car.

Blaine let out a small laughed and gave Cooper a play punch in the arm.

Both their laughter filled the car and Cooper smiled speaking as he stopped at a red light " So I am thinking pizza and wings and a movie tonight?" Blaine smiled at Coopers way of trying to cheer him up but he frowned "I wish but I have a lot of homework to finish and I really want some alone time right now" he said looking out the window.

The moment became silent and Cooper nodded "I understand, maybe another night then" he said turning down the street a street.

Blaine nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the trip to his house.

As soon as Kurt made it home he ran up the stairs to his room and shut the door locking himself inside, collapsing onto his bed.

Burt and Carole tried for hours to get in and talk to him but Kurt was inconsolable, Burt was sitting at the table when he decided he needed to pull out the big guns.

He pulled out his phone and scrolled down until he found the contact he was looking for.

Burt breathed out deeply, it was now or never.

He clicked 'call' and waited for the call to come through he closed his eyes and just prayed that this call would help his son.

The Rain poured down on the window of Kurt's room and he sighed finding the sound very soothing,he pulled his pajama shirt over his head and layed down on his bed. Kurt closed his eyes in exhaustion just wanting to sleep the pain away when he heard tapping against his window.

His eyes shot up open and he looked to the window and saw his best friend standing on his balcony tapping on his window with an inpatient look on her face.

Kurts eyes widened "tana?" he said getting up wiping his eyes.

She rolled her eyes and banged on the window harder for him to hurry.

Kurt jumped up from his bed and ran into the window to let her in "take long enough! I was almost drowning out there!" she said as jumped through the window sending both of them on the floor.

Santana snorted " I never thought we would ever be in this position" she joked getting up to sit on the windowsill, Kurt got up and sat on his bed.

Kurt crossed his arms "What are you doing here? and why didn't you just use the front door? my dad loves yo- wait he told you didn't he!?" He said frustrated .

Santana zipped down her hoodie "Yes he did and I was going to tell him no to coming here and talking too you, But you know I love papa bear too much to say no. So here I am" she said clasping her hands together.

Kurt shook his head "I don't need your advice Santana, you don't have to do anything for me." he said childishly.

She scoffed standing up "Lets get something straight Hummel. I am not doing this for you, I am not even doing this for your dad! I am doing this for Blaine! Im going to try one more fucking time to knock some sense into you. Now you better shut up and listen" She said crossing her arms.

Kurt's eyes narrowed but he stayed silent "Good. Assuming not everything is fucked up for good, Blaine knows the truth now. Their is nothing

stopping you from going across that street and apologising and getting your man back!" She exclaimed.

Kurt stood up and tried to speak "Bu-" "eh eh eh! I am stilling talking! you fucked up a lot Kurt. And we all warned you this would happen! But you still did it anyways. So now its time for you to go over there and apologise and try to regain back some sort of friendship" She said motioning with her hands.

He looked up at his friend and nodded then looked to the ground "you're right, I know you're right. But what if I go over there and he just say's that he hates me and slams the door in my face" Kurt said broken.

Santana frowned sitting beside her friend "Truthfully I would if I was him." she said and Kurt sighed sadly.

"Kurt" She said holding onto his hands, he looked up to Santana "Blaine really loves you, we could all see it in they way he talks with you, walks with you and most importantly the way he looks at you." Santana said truthfully.

Kurt breathed out slowly "Blaine may be mad at you right now but he could never hate you Kurt. But he deserves to hear the truth about the way you feel about it him and why you kept your illness a secret. I know its hard to give up your guard and control sometimes but you got to let Blaine decide what he wants" she said soothing her best friend.

Kurt nodded letting the tears fall "I just-I just don't want to hurt him anymore" he said quietly.

Santana licked her lips "I know honey, but the only way he is going to stop hurting is if you come clean" She replied.

Kurt bit his lip and looked around the room for his jacket, he closed his eyes and breathed out. _Its now or never _he thought to himself.

"So what I thin- Kurt what are you doing" Santana said confused as Kurt jumped from the bed and grabbed onto his jacket "ive got to go!" he said running out the door.

She stood up quickly "Kurt wait!" She yelled but Kurt was gone, she ran over to the window to look out and spotted Kurt running across the street towards Blaine's house.

Santana smirked "That's my boy" she said laughing heading downstairs to tell Burt the good news.

The rain was coming down fast and Kurt was running as fast as he could across the street to Blaine's house.

He finally made it and ran under the porch to protect himself from the rain, he breathed in heavily trying to sooth his anxiety.

_I can do this, _He said to himself as he walked closer to the door. He knocked lightly and waited for fears to become a reality.

A couple moments later the door opened and his heart stopped, _this was it _he told himself.

But it wasn't Blaine who opened the door, it was Blaine's brother.

Doctor Anderson raised his eyebrow "hello Kurt, what are you doing here so late?" he said tired.

Kurt breathed out nervously "I am sorry!I know its late but I really have too talk to Blaine,is he here?" Kurt asked anxiously.

Cooper sighed "I am not on my doctors hours right now so I am going to be frank with you Kurt, you have hurt my brother enough. I don't think its appropriate for you two to talk anymore" he said crossing his arms.

Kurt's heart sunk "I know I've hurt Blaine a lot and its killing me that I made him feel this way. So please Doctor Anderson can I please talk to Blaine" Kurt pleaded.

The older man sighed one more time "Call me Cooper and honestly I don't know where Blaine is!" Cooper said scratching his head "He was in his room mostly and when I came in to bring him dinner he wasn't there.. I am guessing he just needs some alone time right now" He said honestly.

Kurt nodded "Do you have any idea where he could be?" He asked desperately.

Cooper shrugged " Look I really like you Kurt, I do! so I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt that you want to do right by my brother. So how about you come inside for some tea and we can wait for Blaine too come back on his own" He offered nicely.

Kurt froze in realisation "Tea? That it! Thank you Doctor Anderson!" Kurt said ecstatically as he turned around and started running out in the rain.

_He knew exactly where Blaine was! _He thought to himself as he ran down the side walk.

Coopers eyes widened "Wait Kurt! where are you going! And its Cooper!" he yelled loudly, but he shook his head smiling.

Cooper smirked _"_Go get him" he said shutting the door.

In all honesty Blaine loved the rain, he loved the sound mainly and it was so beautiful to watch pour down. He didn't even mind walking through it, Sure he might catch a cold but he loved feeling so cold.

Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath in at all the cold air, he walked aimlessly around the little town he grown to love so much.

_If only he could share this Kurt, _he thought to himself but he shook his head. He didn't want to think of Kurt right now.

Blaine sighed lightly and he turned his head slightly when he heard splashing coming in from a different direction.

He looked to see that someone was running towards him, he squinted his eyes to see who but they were too far.

As the mysterious figure came closer, Blaine's eyes widened when he recognized the person.

"Kurt?" He said surprised.

Kurt was drenched in water. His hair was a disaster but he didn't care, he found Blaine finally and he wasn't going to let him slip away this time even though his heart was pounding.

Kurt hands were shaking "hey" He finally said looking to Blaine's surprised face.

Blaine licked his lips "Hi" he said back quickly quietly, he looked Kurt up and down and he tried not to smile "You do know you're here in your pajamas right?" he said looking away.

Kurt bit his lip "Yeah I know, I need to get here as soon as possible.. I wasn't stopping too change" he said nervously as the rain ran down his face.

Blaine raised his eyebrow "well why is that?" he asked.

_This is it, _Kurt thought to himself. "Because I miss my best friend.. and I would like to have a proper conversation with you without you walking away each time and being an ass!" Kurt said shrugging.

Blaine scoffed "Are you kidding me? what was the point in coming here if all you were going to do was make me feel like shit! I didn't do anything wrong and I am defiantly not an ass" he said angrily.

_fuck _Kurt said to himself. "No shit im sorry, your not an ass and you had every right to walk away from me. And It was wrong for me to hide my illness from you. I was just so scared that you would hate me for it, we've spent so much time together I didn't want to ruin what we had." Kurt said letting a tear escape.

Blaine stayed silent and listened to Kurt speak " and when you said that you wanted me, I thought It was a dream come true because I wanted to be with you too, But then I thought about how I have been keeping this secret from you and how awful things would be when you found out. So that's why I had to let you down, I didn't want you to hate me once you found out the truth and have you think how disgusting I am for having a disease." Kurt said crying.

Blaine looked away and let his own tears fall but then he turned back too Kurt "Listen Kurt" Kurt looked back to Blaine, and he sighed "I would never judge you for having a disease ever. And I most definitely wouldn't think you're disgusting! You're beautiful Kurt and now this just makes you even more beautiful." Blaine said sincerely and Kurt's heart fluttered.

"Why did you decide to come talk to me tonight?" Blaine asked.

Kurt licked his lips "My dad had Santana come over and knock some sense into me, she made me realize how stupid I would be if I missed out on being with a really funny, dorky, sexy, talented..weird guy who just happens to be my everything. I couldn't let another day go by with you not knowing how I felt about you" Kurt said, his heart was racing.

Blaine smiled sweetly running his fingers through his hair.

He sighed " Now do you hate me?" Kurt asked almost sobbing as the rain started to pour more.

Blaine shook his head and grabbed onto Kurt's hands "No I don't hate you, god Kurt I could never hate you" Blaine said flashing him a smile.

Kurt smiled "sooo you?" Kurt asked smirking.

Blaine shook his head smiling "Are you really going to make me say it again?" He said letting go of Kurt's hands to hold onto Kurt's waist.

Kurt bit his lip "Well yeah I am kind of a diva and a bitch" he said laughing.

They both laughed together for a moment before Blaine pulled Kurt in close "I love you Kurt and I want you, I want you so bad" he said blushing insanely.

Kurt smirked " Well I don't know Blaine, we are just moving so quickly.. this is all so sudden" Kurt joked.

Blaine smiled holding Kurt tight "oh no you don't" Blaine said laughing.

"I love you too Blaine and I want you in everyway" Kurt admitted blushing.

Blaine smiled as the rain fell down on both of your faces. "Please say I can kiss you now?" Blaine asked.

Kurt bit his lip and looked down. Blaine tiled his chin back up and looked deep into Kurt's eyes.

"You better" Kurt said.

Those were the last words that were said when Blaine pulled Kurt in even close, their lips touched softly at first. But then Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's cheek kissing him deeper and more desperately as the rain fell down both of their faces. The passion sparked deep inside both boys and Blaine couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

Blaine was the first too pull away when he felt Kurt shivering. "Hey you're freezing, Lets get out of this rain so we don't get sick." Blaine said holding Kurt close to his side.

Kurt bit his lip "Your brother did offer to make me some tea?" Kurt said smiling.

Blaine laughed "Of course he did, lets get out of here" he said leading towards the exit.

"Kiss me first" Kurt said blushing.

Blaine smirked "can't get enough of me now?" he joked.

Kurt crossed his arms and put on his bitch face "are you seriously going to deny me kisses right now?" Kurt said seriously but jokily.

Blaine shook his head and brought Kurt in closer again "I wouldn't dream of it" he said before pulling Kurt in for another amazing kiss.

"well now I can cross kissing in the rain off my bucket list." Blaine said pulling away holding Kurts hand.

Kurt shook his head "Dork" he said laughing, Blaine smiled "im your dork" he said.

Kurt smiled lovingly "Yes you're"

**Love it? Hate it? i want to know! leave me a response or you can send me a message! :) **

**i would love to hear what you guys thought of it! and what you would like to see happen next! love you guys!**

**Lastly if you guys want to contact me, you can follow me on tumblr i am Itjustbroshelpingbros ! Leave me an ask!**

**Until next time, hopefully really soon! XOXO**


End file.
